Pirates of the Orb Union
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Kira Yamato is the most feared pirate in Orb. But what happened when he meets his match against his undead best friend? Or against a Governor's son with a want to be a Pirate? PotC parody. KS AC MM rated for content
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** shoot me, it's another story! good thing i finished this one before i posted it~~~!

anyway, Pirate's Of the Caribbean parody~

Here's the cast... wait, no, you'll figure it out. I'll give it to you at the end of the first chapter~

So, the curtain is up...

AND THE GAME BEGINS!

* * *

Prologue

_Shinn looked off the bow of the ship, his six year old hands gripping the railing as hard as he could. His father warned him about standing that close to the edge. He didn't want to end up like his twin, who was thrown overboard when the ship had been jostled last time they set out. He was singing an old pirate shanty under his breath._

_"__Stop that!" a man snapped, grabbing Shinn's shoulder and pulling him around.. Shinn gasped and stared wide eyed at Mu La Flaga. "Stop singing that shanty, boy. You'll condemn us all. I wouldn't be caught singing that in pirate waters, especially with this fog about us."_

"_That is enough, Mr. La Flaga," Lieutenant Durandal said to Mu. He walked over to the blonde, hands behind his back._

"_Sorry, Captain, but these be dangerous times," Mu said, looking around the ship and then out into the fog. "It's bad enough that we're out here at this hour."_

"_Right, get back to your duties, Mr. La Flaga," Lieutenant Durandal said, going back to his post. "Nasty crew, the lot of them. I intend to see that every person who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what's coming to them. A short drop and a quick stop."_

_Shinn, confused, looked over to Mu. Mu had a rope around his neck and pretended to hang himself. Shinn gasped and looked back at Durandal.. Governor Asuka walked over and sighed._

"_That's enough, Lieutenant," The Governor said. "I'm worried about the effect this is going to have on my son."_

"_Actually, I think it's fascinating," Shinn said excitedly._

"_That's what I'm afraid of," the Governor said before walking away._

_Shinn frowned and looked around, watching the sea with interest. He always loved the sea. He almost wished that he was the one who had fallen into the sea instead of Kazuki. He always wanted to be part a pirate or a sailor. However, he was the Governor's son. Well, one of them. He was the youngest, however, and that meant that his father was the most protective of him._

_Shinn looked over, only to see a book floating in the water. He smiled and leaned over the edge to see if he could read the title. He couldn't read the title, so he leaned a little farther over. Before he knew it, he was falling over the edge. He splashed into the water and started too freak out. He saw the book float past him. It was a slightly burnt Holy Bible. He couldn't swim, and he started to splash around, trying to keep his head above water. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and keep him up. Then he blacked out._

_When Shinn woke up, he was in the captain's stateroom of their ship. He looked around and noticed that he was in dry clothing and wrapped in a blanket. He looked over and saw the boy who saved him sleeping soundly. He had short, blonde hair that was still wet and sticking to his face. Shinn sat up and looked at the boy a little closer. He didn't look any older than Shinn himself. There was one thing that caught Shinn's eye. There was something glittering in the candle light under his shirt. Shinn reached in and pulled out a pendant. The pendant was gold and looked more like a coin… and coin with a skull on it. _

"_You're a pirate…" Shinn gasped. He boy opened his eyes and stared at Shinn. "You're okay. Don't worry."_

"_Where are we?" the boy asked._

"_On a ship. You're safe now," Shinn said with a soft smile. "I'm Shinn Asuka."_

"_Rey Za Burrel," the boy said before passing out again._

"_Oh, you've awoken," Durandal said, walking into the room. "Has he said anything?"_

"_His name's Rey Za Burrel, but that's all he's said," Shinn said, looking at the Lieutenant._

"_Well, good to know he's safe," Durandal said before leaving the room._

_Shinn nodded and looked down at the boy. He looked at the coin that he hid in his hands and then back to the boy—Rey. He gripped the coin tighter and scowled. He really hated pirates now._

_

* * *

_

So, that do you think? Like it, hate it? well, i'm going to finish it anyway~~

Enjoy the next bit! They'll all be up tonight and tomorrow!

~Kit-Kat


	2. Chapter 1: The Worst Pirate Ever

**A/N: **Well, the first chapter, the REAL start of the story~ You'll find i've changed some things, specially towards teh end~!

you'll see i need my crack when you read the end of this chapter.

enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: The Worst Pirate Ever

~Twelve Years Later~

Shinn awoke with a start. He looked around, finding himself back in his room. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He decided he should get up and start the day. He grabbed the candle next to his bed and got up. He walked over to his desk, set the candle down, and opened one of the drawers. He emptied the contents on the draw before taking out the false bottom. Inside was the coin that Rey had when they found him. He picked it up by the chain and sighed. He took the chain and hooked it around his own neck before tucking it inside his night shirt.

A knock on the door made Shinn jump. He heard his father calling his name. Shinn quickly stuffed the things back in his drawer and jumped up, making the chair turn over.

"Shinn, are you alright?" his father asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, I am," Shinn said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Still in bed at this hour," His father said, almost with a 'tut tut'. He and a servant opened up the shades, almost blinding poor Shinn. The mid morning sun streamed into Shinn's room with vengeance, making the teen blink in surprise. "I have a present for you."

"What is it?" Shinn asked, looking at the box that another maid brought in. He opened it and looked at the new red suit laying in the box. "Oh, father, is so handsome. What's the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his son?" Fumihiko asked with a chuckle.

"You do," Shinn said, starting to strip off his night clothing and put on the suit. He looked wearily at it though, when he saw at least four different shirts laying there. The maids began to help him into the suit, putting each of the four shirts on him.

"I was hoping that you would were it to the ceremony today," Fumihiko said.

"Ceremony?" Shinn asked, glancing strangely at the maids.

"Captain Durandal's promotion," Kazuki said as he walked into the room wearing the exact same suit as Shinn, only in blue. "Commodore Durandal now."

"I knew it," Shinn said with a chuckle.

"How's it coming?" Fumihiko asked, hearing Shinn groaning a little. "I heard it's all the fashion in Diocia."

"Well, men in Diocia must be cold blooded," Shinn said, pulling at the collar of the shirts. He was beginning to overheat…

"Mi'Lord, you have a visitor," a butler said, poking his head into the room.

* * *

Rey stood in the foyer of the mansion, looking around at everything in there. Sure, he had been in the Governor's home on several occasions to drop off the swords he made, so there was nothing ever new in there. But every time there seemed to be something new that caught his eye. He adjusted the box under his arms again as he gently fingered one of the sconces. However, the arm of the sconce came right off. In a panic, Rey stuffed the arm into a nearby pot, just as Fumihiko and his sons came down the stairs.

"Ah. Mr. Za Burrel, good to see you again," Fumihiko said, walking over to Rey.

"Good morning, Sir," Rey said, putting the box on the table in the middle of the room. He opened it and handed the sheathed sword to the Governor. "Your order, Sir." The Governor unsheathed the sword and looked it over with a careful eye. "The metal is folded steal, and that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may, Sir?" Fumihiko nodded and handed Rey the sword. Rey took it and placed a single finger at the base of the metal, which balanced out perfectly. "See? Perfectly balanced, the tagang is nearly the full width of the blade." Rey flipped the sword over with a flourish and practiced ease and handed it back to the Governor.

"Impressive, very impressive," Fumihiko said, sheathing the sword once again. "Commodore Durandal is going to the pleased with this. Please pass my compliments on to your master."

"…I will Sir," Rey said wearily. "It's always nice for a blacksmith to get compliments on his work."

Fumihiko nodded and walked away, smiling to himself. Kazuki and Shinn both walked up to Rey, the same impish smile on their faces. Rey looked up from the box and jumped a little. Shinn knew that Rey always had trouble telling the twins apart, especially when they dressed the same. Shinn had always been one to wear his clothing much more relaxed, more of shirts untucked and jackets open while Kazuki was always rather straight laced and proper. But now, it was nearly impossible to tell them apart.

"Boys, you know I hate this," Rey said, looking back and forth between the two. "You both look rather handsome in those suits, if that will suit you. Now, please, tell me which one is which."

"Nice pun, blondie," Shinn said, stepping forward. "I can't believe that after ten years you still can't tell us apart."

"It is rather difficult when you wear the same thing," Rey said with a chuckle.

"Boys, boys, we really must get going," Fumihiko said, grabbing the box with the sword and walking towards the door.

"Good day, Mr. Za Burrel," the twins said in unison as the followed their father out of the house.

"Good day, Asuka brothers," Rey said, standing alone in the house.

* * *

Kira watched from the top of the mast as the port came closer and closer to him. His violet eyes scanned the port, looking for the best place to tie off. He looked down at the state of his boat and scowled. He grabbed the rope near him and jumped down. His feet landed in the foot of water that found it's way into the bottom of his long boat. He just sighed and sat down, beginning to fill up a bucket and dump the water out of it. He smiled, but his smile turned to a frown as he looked at the coast.

Along the coat line, there was a small outcropping of rocks, shaped almost like an archway. Under the arch, there were three overly decayed bodies hanging with a sign next to them. The sign read: PIRATES YE BE WARNED. Kira nodded and took off his had as he sailed by, nodding to his fallen comrades.

Several of the sailors at the port watched the stranger sail in. All they were able to see of his boat, however, was the water drenched sail. Kira was standing once again on the top of the mast, holding his head up with as much dignity as possible. He put his leg out and stepped onto the dock as soon as it came with in reach. He stepped off the mast, the fact that his ship was practically sunk not fazing him at all. He passed by a man with a book, who stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks," the man said, looking back at the boat. All he could see now was the tip of the mast and a little bit of flag. "And I'll need your name as well."

"Hmm…" Kira said with a sly smile, his violet eyes flashing. He put three coins on the man's book and said, "Hows about three shillings and we forget about the name, eh?"

"Welcome to Orb, Mr. Smith," the man said, closing the book.

Kira smiled and started to walk away from the man. When he wasn't looking, Kira snatched up the small sack of money from the book's resting place, stuffed it in his pocket, and walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Shinn decided early on that this was going to be a boring as hell ceremony. He was overheating and envied the women with fans and hats. He felt like snatching a fan from a woman when she wasn't looking and fan himself profusely with it. It didn't help that Kazuki had run off with his secrete boyfriend, Soushi, when their father wasn't looking. So, Shinn was forced to stay out, in the beating sun, over heating, to watch some old guy get a new sword and a fancy hat. Shinn knew it was all very, very pointless.

* * *

Kira walked down to a lower level of the docks, treading carefully as to not arouse anyone's suspicions. He had seen a very lovely military like ship from the shore and decided that that would be his new boat. As he was walking towards the boat, he heard two guards scramble and run over to him, blocking his path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the shorter, smaller guard said sternly.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," Kira said with a small chuckle. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Kira began to walk away, but the guards blocked his path again. "Apparently there's some high to do and fancy up at the fort, eh? Now, how come two distinguished gentlemen such as yourselves didn't warrant and invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the small guard said sheepishly.

"A fine goal, to be sure," Kira said with a chuckle. He pointed to another, fancier boat father out in the waters and said, "However, a boat like that makes this one seem a bit superfluous to me."

"That's true enough," the smaller man said, "But there's no ship in these waters that can match the Minerva for speed."

"I've heard of one, very fast, nigh uncatchable," Kira said with a smile. "The Archangel."

"There's no _real_ ship that can match the Minerva," the fatter guard said through chuckles.

"The Archangel is a real ship," the small guard said, as if it was common knowledge. "I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't," the fat guard said. "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No," the small guard said. "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, so there's no ship that crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" the fat guard asked, almost mockingly.

"No…" the small guard said, looking down.

"I thought not," the fat guard said, turning back to Kira, or where Kira was supposed to be.

During the banter, Kira had managed to sneak past the guards and onto the ship. He really liked this ship. It was just big enough for him and a small crew. He really needed a boat. And he figured that this was the perfect one to get. He fiddled with the wheel a bit, seeing how well it turned and such. Then, the two guards ran onto the ship, their bayonets pointed at Kira.

"Get away from there," the fat guard said, lumbering up the stairs after his partner. "You don't have permission to be aboard this ship, mate."

"Sorry, it's just such a pretty boat—ship!" Kira corrected himself.

"What's your name?" the small guard asked.

"Smith," Kira said with a chuckle. "Or Smithy if you like…"

"Alright, Mr. Smith," the fat guard said sarcastically, "What's your business here? And no lies!"

"Well then, I confess," Kira said, walking away from the wheel. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Carpentaria and then rape, pillage, and plunder my weasly black guts out."

"We said no lies," the small man said, utterly confused.

"I think he's telling the truth," the fat man whispered.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," the small man said.

"Unless I knew you wouldn't believe the truth so that's why I told you," Kira said with a smile.

"Right," the small man said with a nod. He then stopped, looking confused again.

* * *

Shinn took another step back as Kazuki thrust his sword at him again. They were lucky that there was one part of the Fort that wasn't being used for the ceremony. That way, the brothers could get their daily sparing practice in. Shinn jumped up onto the edge of the waist high wall that surrounded the battlements. Kazuki was quick to follow, not loosing the rhythm they had created. Shinn loved these sparing matches. It finally got both brothers down to a solid level, where they were both equals. Kazuki was always treated better because he was the older brother, but Shinn knew that Kazuki had no chance of becoming Governor, especially if word got out he was gay.

Shinn began to feel rather woozy. He started to get hot and cold flashes. His mind was swirling and his vision was becoming blurry. Before he knew it, Shinn was falling off the edge of the wall and into the waters below.

"SHINN!" Kazuki screamed, leaning over the wall to see his brother. People started to crowd around Kazuki, worried and scared. Kazuki started to strip off his jacket when Soushi stopped him.

"The rocks, Kazuki, you'll never survive!" Soushi cried, pulling his lover back away from the edge.

The men began to run towards the docks frantically.

"And that's when they made me their chief," Kira said to the guards as he recounted one of his many tails. He heard the screaming and looked over, just in time to see a boy fall into the water. He and the guards ran over to the edge of the boat and locked down. "Are you going to get him?"

"Me, no, I can't swim," the fat guard said.

"Some guard you are," Kira snapped. He pulled off his hat, jacket, gun belt and sword and handed them to the guards. "Do NOT loose these gentlemen, I will be right back."

Kira dove into the water, just as Shinn was reaching the bottom. Kira thanked the Lord that the water was shallow enough. He swam down rather quickly and grabbed Shinn's waist. He could tell immediately that the boy wasn't breathing. He probably got heat stroke. Kira could feel the weight of the clothing the boy was wearing. He swam back to the surface to breath, but was pulled back under after a second due to the weight of the boy's clothes. He immediately began to strip the boy right down to his under shirt and trousers. With the added weight gone, Kira swam back to the surface and to the docks.

The guards ran over to Kira, helping get him and the boy onto the docks. The guards immediately recognized him and freaked out. Kira could tell that the boy breathed in too much water and ripped the boy's shirt off before he began to press against the boy's chest, pushing the water out of his lungs. After several sputters of water, Shinn came too and coughed the rest out, immediately gasping for air. He turned on his side, trying to get the rest of the water out of his lungs. Kira's eyes were drawn to Shinn's necklace, however. He picked up the coin and his eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that?" Kira asked, staring right into Shinn's crimson eyes.

Shinn couldn't respond, however. He was still gasping for breath. He could only stare at the intoxicating violet eyes of his rescuer. Shinn wasn't prone to the whole 'You saved my life so I love you' thing. However, this man was different. He was dressed strangely, with a puffy sleeved white shirt, red cumberbun, and brown slack with boots. He clearly wasn't from around here, nor was he aristocracy. There were even beads and gold in his chin length brown hair. Shinn could even see piercings of gold and silver hoops and studs all up his left ear. He looked to be in his mid 20's, but his eyes spoke far beyond his years. He was different, and that's why Shinn was drawn to him.

"On your feet," Kazuki snapped, suddenly behind Shinn. Kira sighed and looked at the round of guards that were around him. He stood up, helping Shinn to his feet.

"Shinn," Fumihiko cried, running over to his son. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around his shivering son. He saw the state of his son and looked at the guards, who pointed to Kira.

"Shoot him," Fumihiko said casually.

"Father," Shinn snapped. "Commodore, are you really going to shoot the man who saved my life?"

Durandal sighed and put down his sword, motioning for the other guards around him to put their bayonets away. He held out his hand and growled.

"I believe a thanks are in order," Durandal said to Kira. Kira smiled and shook the Commodore's hand. Durandal pulled Kira closer and ripped open his sleeve, revealing a P that was burnt into Kira's arm. "Had a brush with the ZAFT Trading Company did you, Pirate?"

"Hang him," Fumihiko said casually, directing his son away from Kira.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gladys, get a set of irons," Durandal said. He then pulled up Kira's sleeve further to reveal a tattoo of a calligraphic KY. "Well, Kira Yamato, is it?"

"Captain Kira Yamato, if you please, sir," Kira said with a smile.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Durandal said, looking around.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Kira said with a sly smile.

"He said he's here to commandeer one," the smaller guard said.

"I told you he was telling the truth," the fat guard said to the smaller one. He then went up to Durandal and handed him the things Kira put into his hands earlier. "These are his effects, Sir."

"Hmm," Durandal said, looking at a few of the things. "A gun with no extra shots nor powder… A compass... That doesn't point north and…" Durandal unsheathed the sword a little and smile. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst Pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Kira said with a sly smile.

Shinn was listening intently, liking this pirate more and more. Shinn figured he must be either arrogant or feared if he could walk around with a gun that only had one shot. And he must be rather smart if he didn't need a compas to know where he was going. Shinn was taking everything far out of proportion. When Kazuki saw the dreamy look in his twin's eyes, he groaned under his breath. He knew that those were the same sort of looks that he gave Soushi. This was not going to end well…

Durandal grabbed Kira's arm and started to walk away with Kira when Shinn broke away from his father and followed him.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Shinn said. Kira was pushed around him to the Lieutenant who was waiting with shackles. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness," Durandal said.

"But it seems enough to condemn one," Kira spoke up, trying to pull away from the shackles.

"Indeed," Durandal said, glaring daggers at Kira.

"Finally," Kira said as the shackles were finished being put on him. He hooked the chain around Shinn's neck and dragged him back. Shinn gasped and stood stock still, knowing that moving could get him killed.

"No, don't shoot," Fumihiko cried.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Kira whispered in Shinn's ear. He looked towards the guards and said, "My effects, please. And my hat!" No one moved for a second. Kira pulled on the chain harder, making Shinn let out a strangled gasp. "Commodore!" Durandal sighed and held out the items to Kira. "Shinn, it is Shinn, isn't it?"

"It's Mr. Asuka to you," Shinn snapped, glaring half heartedly at the Pirate.

"Please, Mr. Asuka, if you would be so kind, we really don't have all day," Kira said, motioning to his things. Shinn took the things and groaned. Kira picked up the gun and spun the boy around, pointing the barrel at his head. "Now, if you'll be really kind."

Shinn glared, looking at Kira as if he was serious. The small tap of the barrel to his head reminded him that he was in no position to argue. He took the hat and put it on Kira's head, making sure to smack the stop of his head as hard as he could. Shinn then started to restrap the sword and gun to Kira, ignoring the Pirate's comment about 'watching the goods'.

"You're despicable," Shinn said when he finished.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square," Kira said with a smile that nearly knocked Shinn off his feet. Kira then spun Shinn around, keeping the gun pointed to the boy's head. He started to step back and said, "Gentlemen, you will always remember this to be the day you _almost_caught Captain Kira Yamato!"

Kira unhooked Shinn from the chain and shoved him into the Commodore and the Governor. With the confusion, he started to run. He grabbed a rope and pulled on it, which unlatched the lock it was under and he was pulled up as a cannon was sent plummeting towards the docks. As the guards scrambled, the cannon fell into the docks, breaking it, and sending several guards into the shallow water. Kira was now up in the air, balancing on another mast. He grabbed another rope that, unfortunately, was connected to a contraption that spun him around the docks.

"Now will you shoot him?" Fumihiko snapped.

"Open fire!" Durandal cried.

The guards all started shooting at Kira, trying in vain to hit him. Kira had no idea where he was going now, but he was good at improvising. He jumped onto another mast, just as the men were reloading their guns. Kira saw a rope that was tied at the top of this mast and then also about a hundred feet away to the ground. It was make a perfect zip line, he thought. He hooked the chains over it and slid down, just barely dogging the bullets that were whizzing past him. He jumped off at the end of the docks and ran across a bridge that led right into the town. The guards ran after him, reloading as they went.

"Gladys," Durandal said, motioning for his lieutenant. "Mr. Yamato has a dawn appointment with the gallows. It'd be a shame if he missed it."

* * *

Kira watched from behind a bunch of barrels as guards ran past him. He looked around and saw no other guards. Smirking, he came out from his hiding place and ran into a Smith's shop. Inside, Kira visibly relaxed. He saw no one around at the moment and smiled. However, he DID see some hammers that he could use to break these shackles. He took off his hat and placed it on an anvil as he picked up one of the hammers.

Something falling behind him made Kira stop. He looked over to see a man with curly black hair slumped over in a chair in the corner. He seemed to be sleeping, but Kira couldn't be sure. He walked over to the man carefully, as if to not wake him. Once close enough, Kira noted a scar along the man's eye. He poked the man a few times in the chest, with no response. He smiled and turned away, only to snap back with a scream. Still nothing. Kira smiled, content to know that the man would not wake up.

Kira went back over to the anvil and began to smash the chains as hard as he could with the hammer. Needless to say, it wasn't working as he had hoped. All he succeeded in doing was making noise. He sighed and put the hammer down and looked about. He saw a large wooden gear on the ceiling that was rotated by a donkey. He smirked and knew exactly what to do. He picked grabbed one of the tools that was heating in the kiln, glad to see that it was red hot. He went over to the donkey and poked it in the rear, getting it to move. He tossed the iron away and hooked the chain over one of the spokes of the gear. As the gear came in contact with the smaller gear that turned it, the chains snapped clean. Kira put his arms down, glad to be able to finally move both freely. However, his joy was short lived as he heard the latch on the door lift up. He saw the door open and dove for a hiding spot.

Rey walked into the workplace and looked around. He was a little nervous the entire way back. He had no idea if his Master woke up or not. He wasn't exactly supposed to make the Commodore's sword; his Master was, not to split hairs. But as long as it got done, Rey figured that the end justified the means. But now, it was his Master that he had to deal with. Rey smiled when Waltfeld still passed out of his chair in the corner. He went over and stopped the donkey before going over to Waltfeld.

"Right where I left you," Rey said with a smile. Se he looked around, he saw one of his hammers an anvil and an unfamiliar hat. "Not where I left you…"

Rey was about to grab the hat when the flat side of a sword hit him on the back of his hand. He looked up to see Kira, sword drawn and almost completely in shadows. Rey was frightened for a second and started to back up, hoping to put some distance between himself and the pirate. But the pirate kept coming towards him, keeping the space equal.

"You're the one they're hunting," Rey said. "The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar," Kira said, looking hard into Rey's face. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Rey said, glaring daggers at Kira.

"Ah. Well, it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record," Kira said, lowering his sword. He turned back to get his hat when the familiar shing of a sword slicing through air stopped him. He turned back, only to see Rey holding a sword right at him. "Do you think it wise, boy? Crossing blades with a Pirate?" Rey only lifted the sword higher.

"You threatened Shinn," Rey hissed.

"Only a little," Kira said, running his own blade down Rey's. "Boy, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under."

Kira lunged at Rey, sword at the ready. The men parried back till Rey was against the wall. Rey swung at Kira in an X formation, making Kira take a step back. Rey jumped on his chance and took control of the battle, sparing Kira till he was back where he started.

"Well, you know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Kira said with a smile. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" Kira took a few steps to the side, dueling Rey in a half circle. "Very good. And If I step again…" Kira went back the other way, parrying until went around the circle an entire 360 degrees. Now he was closer to the door. He smiled and sheathed his sword. "Ta, ta."

Kira walked over to the door, oblivious to Rey behind him. He was about to lift up the latch when Rey threw his blade, embedding the steel into the door just above the latch. Kira looked at the blade in wonder. He smiled again and took the handle, ready to pull it out easily. However, when he tugged, the sword didn't budge. He pulled again harder and ended up rattling the door like a fool before giving up. He smirked and turned back to Rey.

"That was a wonderful trick," Kira said, walking back towards Rey. "But once again, you are between me and my way out and now…" Kira pulled out his sword with a deadly hiss. "You have no weapon."

Kira's smirk faded quickly when he saw Rey pull out another red hot forging tool. The donkey whinnied and started to turn the gears again. Rey lunged at Kira, who parried the blow in fear. Sparks flew from the steel as the men continued their duel. Rey stabbed at Kira, intent on burning him. However, Kira was able to wrap the loose chain of the shackles around the steel and whip it out of Rey's hands. Rey hesitated for half a second before diving into the wooden machine that held the different parts of the swords. Rey pulled a finished sword off the hooks on the main rod and parried another blow by Kira. Kira looked at the multitude of swords in the place and his eyes went wide.

"Who makes all these?" Kira asked, blocking another blow my Rey.

"I do!" Rey said, stabbing at Kira once again. "And I practice with them for three hours every day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Kira said with a chuckle, dodging another stab.

Rey growled and grabbed another sword, ducking as Kira started to throw chunks of steel at wood at him. The parried again for a bit before Rey was able to block Kira's sword with his own above their heads.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one," Kira said with a chuckle. "And are otherwise incapable of wooing her." He then added in disgust, "You're not a unic, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Rey cried, pulling his swords away and slashing at Kira.

Kira stumbled back, narrowly avoiding the blades. He regained his balance and jumped over Rey to the other side of the shop. Before Rey could gain his barrings, Kira pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. Rey immediately stopped and stared at Kira in shock.

"You cheated," Rey hissed.

"Pirate," Kira reminded him. However, before he could do anything, they heard banging on the door. Rey took his chance to move a little farther away from Kira. But Kira kept the gun pointed at him. "Move away."

"Not a chance," Rey snapped, glaring at Kira.

"Please move?" Kira asked, almost desperately at the banging increased. Rey still didn't move and Kira cocked his gun. "This shot isn't meant for you boy."

Before Rey could ask Kira what he meant, the sound of breaking glass permeated the room. Kira's eyes went wide and he fell over, unconscious. Waltfeld stood behind him, broken rum bottle in hand. Just then, the door was broken open and the guards ran in. They immediately surrounded Kira, bayonets pointed at the unconscious pirate.

"Good work, Mr. Waltfeld," Durandal said, stepping up net to Watfeld. "You've assisted in the arrest of a dangerous fugitive."

"I'm only doing me civic duty, Sir," Waltfeld said with a shrug. Rey just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll remember this as the day Kira Yamato almost escaped," Durandal said with a sigh. "Lock him up."

* * *

Kira was used to prison cells. Moreover, he was used to the brig on a ship. But a cell was just the same, only it wasn't on the sea. Just a boring, though. Kira had always been one that needed to keep his hands busy. The only way to could amuse himself was by taking the straw on the ground and weaving it together like his mother showed him. It was a good way to pass the time…

"Kira Yamato?"

"Captain Kira, if you please," Kira said without even looking at the person. He was still working on his little weaving, which was turning into some intricate design before his very eyes. He stopped his work and looked over his shoulder, a little shocked by who he saw. "You're the Governor's son, Shinn, right?"

"Yes," Shinn said with a sigh. He put his hands on his hips and rocked back on his heels. "Listen, I came to apologize."

"For what, love?" Kira asked, standing up and going over to the cell door.

"You saved me and this is the thanks you get," Shinn growled, digging his foot into the floor. "Execution. I believe the term I'm looking for is ungrateful."

"And I believe you're right," Kira said with a smug smile.

"I'm sorry for this," Shinn said, finally looking up. His garnet eyes locked on Kira's amethyst orbs and for a long minute, Shinn couldn't say anything. He cursed himself for being able to loose all coherency from such a simply gesture. It made Shinn wonder what would happen if they kissed…

"Shinn, as much as I'd love to stay here and stare are your beautiful face, I think you'd get in a bit of trouble with your father if you stayed here much longer," Kira said with a smirk, making Shinn jump.

"Oh, sorry," Shinn said sheepishly, turning bright red. "Um, anyway, sorry again. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble…"

"It's not your fault that you passed out and fell in the bay," Kira said in a soft, comforting voice. He reached through the bars and gently took Shinn's hand. "It was my pleasure to help. And believe me, it's no trouble. I'm a pirate. I knew I was going to be caught sooner or later. Just a matter of time. Don't worry your pretty little head over it, alright?"

"Sure," Shinn said dumbly. He could barely focus on what Kira was saying. He could only focus on Kira's callused, yet soft hand holding his own.

"Now, you best be off before you find yourself in one of these cells," Kira said with a smirk. He pulled Shinn's hand through the bars to gently kiss the back of it before letting go. "Adieu."

"Adieu…" Shinn breathed before he walked out of the cells.

"Oh, you're sweet on him, mate," one of the men in the cell next to Kira said.

"Yes, I supposed I am," Kira muttered, smiling to himself. Maybe being locked in this cell wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

And thus chapter one comes to a close. I decided to NOT give you the cast till next chapter, or the cahpter after, depends on when everyone is introed~!

*is watching Dead Man's Chest and is getting distracted*

so, what do you think? reviews are lovely~


	3. Chapter 2: Gold

**A/N:** Chapter two, coming your way~ to tired to do any banter on with the show~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gold**

The maid filled the bed warmer with coals and placed it under Kazuki's sheets. Kazuki just sighed, barely able to keep his mind on the book he was reading. He was starting to nod off anyway.

"There you are, Sir," the maid said with a smile. "You've had a long day."

"Yes, I knew Soushi was going to propose, I just didn't entirely expect it," Kazuki said, closing his book.

"I was talking about that pirate threatening you family," the maid said. She then smiled and in a softer tone said, "But Soushi proposed good for you. Now that's a smart match, if it's not too bold to say."

"No, it isn't too bold," Kazuki said with a chuckle. "I'm more worried about Shinn finding someone…"

"You know, Mr. Minashiro is a good man," the maid said. She saw the saddened look in Kazuki's eyes and quickly said, "And Mr. Za Burrel is a good man as well, for your brother I mean."

"Now that really IS too bold," Kazuki said with a chuckle.

"I'm begging your pardon, Sir, it was not my place," the maid said just before she left.

* * *

Shinn sighed and looked out the window. He fingered the coin under his shirt and closed his eyes. Every time he did, all he could see were the intoxicating violet eyes of the Pirate. There was something about that man that made Shinn crave him. Well, he guessed that all Pirate Captains have that way about them with women, but who knew it would work on men as well. Shinn felt responsible for getting Kira locked up.

Shinn saw something moving in the dark and dense fog. The fog started to clear a little and Shinn could see what was coming. He gasped and couldn't help but stare. It was a ship with black sails. The ship fired it's cannons at the fort. Shin gasped. His father was at that fort!

"Kazuki!" Shinn cried, running into his brother's room.

* * *

"I know those guns," Kira said, having heard the cannon fire down in his cell. He jumped up onto the bench and looked out the tiny, barred window. He watched the black ship in the harbor shooting at the fort and the town. "It's the Angel…"

"The Archangel?" one of the people in the cell next to him said. They went over to the bars that separated the cells and said, "I've heard stories. It's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors…"

"Then where do the stories come from?" Kira asked with a smirk.

* * *

The town was in chaos by the time Rey joined the fray. He had two swords in hand and a hatchet strapped to his waist. Pirates ran all over the town, chasing women in nightgowns and killing the men. Rey growled and picked up his hatchet, promptly tossing it at one of the Pirates and hitting them square between the shoulder blades. The Pirate screamed and fell over, not moving at all. Rey ran past, grabbing his hatchet as he went.

* * *

Shinn and Kazuki looked out of one of the windows, watching the cannon fire fly from both sides. They also watched as several places in the town were burning and being blown up. They both flinched, not believing their eyes. They had shared a mutual love of pirates, if only for the freedom and excitement that came with the title. They both wanted to be free of being the Governor's sons, and figured that a life on the sea would be perfect. But, this sight before them was not what they imagined that Pirates were capable of.

They saw Pirates break through the front gate of their home and they panicked. Kazuki ran to hide while Shinn ran towards the front door. The Pirates pounded on the door, wanting to be let in. Shinn saw the butler going to answer the door. Before he could tell him not to, the butler opened the door, only to be me with the barrel of a gun and his head blown off. Shinn screamed and ran back towards his room, but not before the pirates saw him.

"Up there!" Yzak cried, pointing towards Shinn.

Shinn closed the door to his room, only to be met with a frantic maid. She was screaming and terrified, and Shinn managed to calm her. He was frightened too, but he needed to be strong.

"Sir, they're after you!" the maid cried, gripping Shinn's arms.

"Me?" Shinn asked, trying to stay quiet.

"You're the Governor's son!" the maid said, making Shinn realize how much danger he was really in.

"I need you to hide," Shinn said, pushing the maid behind a screen. "At the first chance you get, run to the fort!"

Shinn ran towards the adjoining room, just as Yzak and Dearka busted the door open. They saw Shinn run and followed him. But, before they could cross the threshold, Shinn swung the still hot bed warmer, hitting Dearka square in the face. Yzak ran up and grabbed the rod of the bed warmer and lifted it up so that Shinn couldn't use it. He started to scream random and nonsensical things at Shinn, making the raven freak out. Shinn pulled on the latch, opening the bed warmer and pouring hot coals right into Yzak. This bought Shinn enough time to run past them and out of the room.

Shinn ran down the stairs and into the foyer. Dearka followed Shinn while Yzak just jumped from the top of the stairs, and ran to the foot of them, blocking Shinn's path. Shinn looked back, only to see Dearka there, blocking his only other escape route. He was saved, however, when a cannon that was shot from the Archangel went right through the foyer and blasted one of the pirated out of the house. The distraction was enough for Shinn to run past Yzak and into the dining room. He was bought more time when the chandelier fell, blocking Yzak and Dearka's path for him.

Shinn took one of the candelabras and used it to bare the door shut. He looked around the room and spotted a coat of arms with swords on it. He ran over, intent on pulling one of the swords out to defend himself. But, when he pulled the sword, the entire shield came off the wall. Pull as he might, the sword would not budge.

* * *

Yzak and Dearka busted open the door, only to find the room empty. They ran in, scowling. One of the windows was open, making the torch in Yzak's hand flicker.

"We know you're here, Poppet," Dearka said, looking around the room. "Come out. Come out. And we promise we won't hurt you…"

"We do?" Yzak asked, looking at Dearka confused. Dearka looked at him as if he was stupid and winked. Yzak and chuckled and pressed the side of his nose.

"We will find you, Poppet," Dearka said, continuing his walk of the room. "You've got something of ours. And it calls to us."

Shinn looked down and fingered the coin around his neck. Somehow, he knew that was what they were after. He looked through the small crack in the doors of the cupboard he was hiding in and saw the Pirates stop right in front of him.

"The gold calls to us," Dearka said, stopping in front of the cupboard.

"The gold, the gold," Yzak said like a giddy fool.

Dearka looked at the carpet in front of the cupboard and saw that the corner was upturned. He smirked and threw the doors open, only to see a frightened Shinn.

"Hello, Poppet," Dearka said with a smirk. He raised his sword, ready to attack.

"Parle!" Shinn cried, right before Dearka attacked.

"What?" Yzak asked, a little confused.

"Parle," Shinn repeated, catching his breath a little. "I invoke the right of Parle. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your captain."

"You know the Code?" Dearka asked incredulously.

"When and adversary invokes Parle, you can do no harm to them until the Parle is complete," Shinn stated, hoping that it would work even though he wasn't a pirate.

"To hell with the Code!" Yzak said, raising his sword.

"He wants to be taken to the Captain!" Dearka growled, getting Yzak to stop. "And he shall go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

Shinn had a sudden feeling that this was going to end badly.

* * *

Rey fought off another Pirate, trying to survive this night. He had no idea why Pirates would suddenly attack their peaceful city. He soon got his answer, however, when he caught sight of a group of Pirates roughly leading Shinn towards the docks. He took a step towards them, only to be stopped by the pirated he killed off before. However, this pirate was far from dead. Rey was about to attack when a pirate hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Kira watched the whole thing, his mind kicking into over drive. His eyes went wide however, when the familiar whistle of a cannon flying through the air made its way to him. He threw himself to the ground just as the cannon broke through the wall of the cell next to him. The criminals in the cell next to him all started to run out of the hole in the wall, just as the moon was coming out from between the clouds.

"My apologies, mate, but you have no manner of luck at all," one of the criminals said to Kira just before he ran out. Kira groaned and was about to start begging for the dog with the keys to come to him when pirates ran into the cell block.

"This ain't the armory!" Meyrin cried, glaring at the cells.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Luna asked, looking at Kira. "Captain Kira Yamato."

"The last time I saw you," Meyrin said with a smirk, "You was on a God forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improving much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, Ladies," Kira said with a smirk. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers." Kira was suddenly being strangled by a bony hand that had thrust its way through one of the holes in the cell. Kira looked at the hand and arm that were only bones, awash in moonlight. "So there is a curse…"

"You know nothing of Hell," Luna growled. She shoved Kira back before her and her sister stormed out of the jail. Kira looked down at the bone he had in his hands that was meant for the dog.

"That's very interesting," Kira muttered, staring at the bone.

* * *

Well, well, there you have it! the plot thickens~~

haha! i'm not giving you the full cast till next time, lads~~ that's when the ENTIRE cast in introed~~

reviews are a wonderful thing. enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: Captain Athrun Zala

**A/N: **JAAAAAAACKK! *sniffles* i just finished Dead Man's Chest... JAAAAAAAACKK!

*sniff* on with... *sob* the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captain Athrun Zala**

Shinn looked on in awe as he was rowed towards the Archangel. This ship was scarier that what he thought it would be. When he thought Pirate ship, the ships from the stories he was read came to mind. The stories about ships with mermaids at headers and sparkling white sales and a spotless deck and a well rounded polite, sort of, crew. Not this. This was the exact opposite of everything he had ever been told. The ship was filthy, and the crew was even worse. Shinn was thrown onto the ship and he caught sight of a figure clad in black at the stern.

"There are no prisoners taken on this ship," Mr. Djibril growled when he saw Shinn.

"He's invoked the right of Parle with Captain Zala," Dearka cried out. Shinn stepped forward, ready to take this prissy guy on.

"I'm here to negotiate—" That was as far as Shinn got before Djibril whacked him on the head, leaving a rather nasty bruise.

"You'll speak when spoken too," Djibril hissed menacingly. A strong hand gripped his wrist however, and almost bent it backwards.

"And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parle," Captain Athrun Zala said to Djibril.

Now that Shinn got a good look at him, he realized that this Captain was around Kira's age, only mid-twenties. He was clad in a black, knee length jacket with a dirty white shirt and black trousers, along with a black hat that sat titled to one side. His short, blue hair seemed to be rather greasy, and his handsome face had a bit of dirt on it, but his emerald eyes burned with a fierceness that made Shinn's heart leap.

"Apologies, Sir," Athrun said, turning towards Shinn.

"Captain Zala," Shinn began in his debate voice. "I am here to negotiate a gestation of hostilities against Orb."

"There were a lot of long words in there Sir," Athrun said with a chuckle. "We're nothing but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Shinn said, glaring daggers at Athrun.

Athrun simply smirked. He had never encountered someone like this boy. And, it had been a long time since he had a nice play thing. He need to make sure to steer this conversation in his favor. This boy clearly did not know who he was dealing with.

"I'm disinclined to acutest to your request," Athrun said with a smile, making Shinn confused. "It means no."

"Very well," Shinn said, ripping the necklace from his neck. He was really fed up with Pirates. He walked over to the edge and held out the coin so that they could see it. "I'll drop it!"

"Our hold is bursting with things that shine brighter than that trinket, it won't matter to us," Athrun said, looking around at this crew and then to Shinn. He then got very stern and asked, "Why."

"Because this is what you were looking for!" Shinn said. It was what they wanted, wasn't it? He was sure of it. "I recognize this ship, I saw it twelve years ago on the crossing from China!"

"Did you now?" Athrun asked, almost laughing.

"Well then, I suppose that if it IS worthless then there's no point in me keeping it," Shinn said with a shrug. He let the coin drop a little on the chain, watching the entire crew take a step forward to stop him. Shinn simply looked at Athrun and smirked. Athrun walked towards him, making his panic and pulled the coin back and hold it tightly in his hands.

"Do you have a name, Sir?" Athrun asked innocently.

"My name is Shinn… Za Burrel," Shinn said, thinking quickly. "I'm a butler in the Governor's house…"

"Mr. Za Burrel," Athrun said to his crew. They all started nodded and murmuring their approval.

"Crusty," Yzak whispered to Dearka.

"And how did you come to have a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Athrun asked, turning his attention back to Shinn.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Shinn said sternly. He really just wanted to hand over the coin, get the pirates out, and go home and sleep for three days.

"Very well," Athrun said, holding out his hand. "You give that to us and we'll put your town to our rudder, and ne're return."

Shinn hesitated for a moment. This was far too easy. He guessed that these pirates, particularly their captain, may be the kind of polite pirates he had read about. The captain certainly wasn't a horrid man like the rest of them. Shinn sighed inwardly and placed the coin in Athrun's hand.

"Our bargain?" Shinn demanded, staring Athrun down.

Athrun turned and started to walk back to his stateroom. Djibril began to order the crew about, telling them basically to cease fire and get ready to leave. Shinn looked around in a panic and started after Athrun.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore!" Shinn demanded chasing Athrun back into the stateroom. "According to the Code of the Brethren—"

"First off," Athrun snapped, slamming the door shut, trapping Shinn in the stateroom, "Your return to shore was NOT part of our negotiations or our agreement, therefore I must to nothing. Second, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and you're not. Thirdly, the Code is more like guidelines than actual rules. And fourth, you're mine now, Mr. Za Burrel. It's been a long time since I had such a handsome man like yourself in my stateroom. Welcome aboard the Archangel, Shinn."

Athrun didn't give Shinn a chance to respond as his lips descended onto Shinn's.

* * *

*sobs* here's teh cast, as promised...

(In order of appearance)

Elizabeth Swan: Shinn Asuka

Gibbs: Mu La Flagga

Governor Swan: Fumihiko Makabe

Captain Jack Sparrow: Kira Yamato

Commodore James Norrington: Gilbert Durandal

Will Turner: Rey Za Burrel

Pintell: Dearka Elsthman

The other skinny dude who's name i can't remember: Yzak Jule

Captain Barbossa: Athrun Zala

William Turner Sr.: Rau La Crueste

I know Rau never actaully makes an appeareance, BUUUT, i wanted to add him anyway~

well... not much to say... otehr than...

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

send me a review to ease me troubles, please!


	5. Chapter 4: Captain Kira Yamato

**A/N:** more of the same... to upset for banter...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Captain Kira Yamato**

Rey groaned as the sun light pierced his eyelids. He slowly sat up from where he was on the ground, realizing that it was morning. He got his eyes adjusted to the light and stood, looking for the pirates. All he saw was the smoke from burnt out fires and blood from the dead. But no pirates. They seemed to have left while he was knocked out.

"Shit…" Rey hissed, watching the empty ports.

* * *

Rey ran into the fort, looking frantically for the Commodore and Fumihiko. He saw them under a pavilion, Commodore Durandal was pouring over maps while Fumihiko was watching the port. Rey jumped onto the pavilion, glaring daggers at the Commodore.

"They've taken him," Rey said, staring down the Commodore, hoping for a response. "They've taken Shinn! We have to go after them!"

"Gladys, remove this man," Durandal said, not even looking up from the map.

"And where do you suppose we start looking?" Fumihiko asked, turning to look at Rey. "If you have any information concerning my son, please, do not hesitate to tell us."

"Um, Kira Yamato," the short guard said. "He talked about the Archangel."

"Mentioned it was more like it," the larger guard said.

"Ask him where it is," Rey snapped. "Make a deal with him. He can lead us to it."

"Part of that crew broke into the fort and left Yamato in his cell," Durandal muttered. "Air go, they are not his allies. Governor, we'll reestablish their likely coarse and—"

"That's not good enough!" Rey snapped, stabbing the map with his hatchet.

"Mr. Za Burrel, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith," Durandal stated. He then grabbed Rey's arm and dragged him a little away from the others and said, "This is not the time for brash actions. Do not make the mistake that you are the only man here that is worried about Shinn."

Durandal let Rey go and walked away. Rey's eyes settled on Kazuki, curled up in Soushi's lap, on the verge of tears. Rey sighed and understood that he was acting out of character for someone not in Shinn's family. They were best friends, though, and Rey wanted more than anyone there to see Shinn back safely. Rey's mind kicked into overdrive. He could feel an idea coming on.

* * *

Kira wiggled the bone around more in the lock. He had sharpened the bone enough that he should be able to pick the lock. However, it was much easier said than done. Athrun was the lock picker, not him. He heard someone coming down the steps and flung himself back from the door. Rey ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Kira's cell, hands on his hips.

"You, Yamato," Rey demanded, looking at the pirate sprawled out on the floor.

"Aye?" Kira asked, picking his head up.

"You know that ship, the Archangel?" Rey asked.

Kira merely put his head back down on the stray. "I've heard of it."

"Well, where does it make birth?" Rey demanded. Kira picked his head up in surprise.

"Birth? Have you not heard the story?" Kira asked. He put his head back down and sighed. "Captain Zala, and his crew of miscreants, sailed from dreaded Tatsumiya Island. It's an Island that cannot be found by anyone, unless they know where it is."

"The ship is real enough," Rey snapped, his patients running thin. "That means it's anchorage must be real a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Kira asked, looking at his nails.

"Because you're a pirate," Rey clipped.

"Are you want to turn Pirate yourself, is that it?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Never," Rey snapped, grabbing the bars of the cell. He took a deep breath and sighed, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "They took Shinn.…"

"Oh so it IS that you found a girl! Or, well, a lad," Kira said excitedly, sitting up. He put on a façade of amusement, but he was far from it. What could Athrun be thinking taking Shinn…? He leaned back on his elbows and smirked. "If you want to brave all Hell to his rescue and therefore win fare lad's heart… you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Rey said, looking at the cell door.

"How's that? The key's run off," Kira said, cocking his head in the direction the dog ran towards.

"I helped build these cells," Rey said, looking at them intently. He grabbed a bench from nearby, feeling Kira's eyes on him. "These are half barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and the correct application of strength, the door with lift right off."

"What's your name?" Kira asked, his eye brows lost in his hairline.

"Rey Za Burrel," Rey said, hooking the feet of the bench onto the door.

"Ah, a good strong name," Kira said, sitting up fully. "No doubt a name for you father, eh?"

"Yes," Rey said, looking at the pirate incredulously. Sure, his father's name was really Rau, but it was close enough.

"Well, Mr. Za Burrel, I've changed me mind," Kira said, standing up. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I will take you to the Archangel and your bonnie lad. Do we have an accord?"

Rey looked at the outstretched hand wearily. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to side with a pirate. Pirates killed his father after all. Pirates almost killed him. However, this pirate may be the only way to save Shinn.

"Agreed," Rey said, taking Kira's hand.

"Right! Get me out!" Kira said, backing away from the door.

Rey frowned and put all his weight into the bench. He was able to leverage it correctly, so the door slid right up and off the hinges. Rey took the now separate door and tossed it aside with a loud clang. Kira stepped out of the cell, smirking.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," Rey said, motioning for the door.

"Not without my effects," Kira said, grabbing his things from a nearby shelf.

* * *

Kira ran under the bridge near the docks, Rey right on his tail. They stopped and pressed themselves and close to the bridge as possible, so as to not be seen. Kira was looking around the docks, trying to locate that ship that he liked so much the day before. However, it seemed to have already left port, since it was no longer there. Kira's eyes then settled on the Minerva. Perfect.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Rey asked, out of breath. He looked in the direction that Kira was looking in and said, "We're going to steal that ship?"

"Commandeer, boy, commandeer, nautical term. We are going to commandeer _that_ ship," Kira muttered. He then turned around to face Rey, his face stern. "One question about your business, boy. When you are going, you just go. Now, how far are you willing to go to save him?"

"I'd die for him," Rey hissed.

"Good, no worries then," Kira said with a smile, turning back around.

* * *

Durandal trotted down the beach, his guards right behind him. They were doing a mandatory sweep of the coast, making sure that no pirates were there. However, they failed to see something rather obvious. As soon as they passed, one of the long boats that was upside down grew two sets of feet and walked itself into the ocean.

Kira and Rey walked along the bottom of the water, their head in the air bubble that formed on the underside of the boat when they hit the water. It was sort of slow going, only because they needed to make sure that they didn't make any ripples in the water that would be noticeable from the surface.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Rey commented.

"Yes, it's a wonder how often those two concepts coincide," Kira muttered, rolling his eyes.

It was so far, so good until Rey's foot got caught in a sunken crate. Rey figured that it was just a crate and continued to walk. However, the crate had been an anchor for a buoy that was on the surface. So, as Rey continued his walk, the buoy was being pulled along with it. One of the people on the surface saw the buoy moving on it's own. But, they didn't say anything.

Rye and Kira made it to one of the ships, named the Eternal. They climbed up the back of it as quietly as possible. They got onto the deck, and heard talking coming from the lower level. Kira smirked, his mind already thinking up something. All he needed was for Rey to not be stupid.

"Alright, men, we are commandeering this ship!" Kira said, jumping onto the lower level, shocking the crew. Rey followed, sword drawn.

"Aye, avast!" Rey shouted, getting into a fighting position.

Kira rolled his eyes as the members of the crew laughed. His carefully laid plan was already down the drain because Rey had to be stupid. Kira just sighed and figured he could go with the next best thing.

"This ship can't be crewed by two people," the captain said with a chuckle. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Listen here, mate," Kira said, pulling out his gun and putting it between the man's eyes. He cocked the gun and said, "I'm Captain Kira Yamato, savvy?"

* * *

Gladys nodded to one of her subordinates as they readied the Minerva. Something in the bay caught her eyes, though. She walked over to the Commodore, who was standing a little way off, talking to several sailors.

"Durandal," Gladys said, pointing to the bay.

"Yes?" Durandal asked, turning around. He looked to where Gladys was pointing and pulled out his telescope, looking through it to the figures in the bay.

The crew of the Eternal were all on a life boat, waving frantically while trying to get back to shore. The captain was shouting and pointing back to the Eternal. Durandal could only make out a few words, though. 'Yamato', 'Za Burrel', 'stolen', 'Eternal'. That was all Durandal needed to hear. He swung the scope over to the Eternal. Sure enough, he saw Kira and Rey trying to ready the ship themselves.

"Too rash," Durandal muttered. He put the scope down and glared. "He is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

Rey took the stairs two at a time up to the upper level of the ship. Kira was already there, gun slung over his shoulder. Rey nodded and looked towards the docks. Kira turned, seeing the Minerva make it's way over to the Eternal. Kira just smirked.

Durandal saw that the Eternal was already starting to move. He and the soldiers on the Minerva all grabbed ropes and swung over to the other ship while the rest of the crew mounted a plank between the two. Durandal growled, ordering his men to check ever part of the ship. Yamato had already outsmarted him once, he was NOT going to let the pirate do it again. Like they always say, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.

However, even with the extensive combing of the Eternal, no one noticed two figures swing from the Eternal to the Minerva. Kira used his sword to slice all the ropes that held the Eternal and Minerva together. With that done, the Minerva began to move on it's own. The plank was pushed off the Minerva and fell into the water, making a great splash.

Durandal heard the splash and turned around, seeing the Minerva start to move. He shouted for everyone to return to the Minerva, but it was too late. The ship was already too far away. Durandal and Gladys stopped at the edge, glaring at Kira, who was waving at them with his hat from the wheel.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make sail!" Kira said happily, waving his hat more. "We would have had a tough time of it by ourselves!"

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" Durandal snapped, moving to the wheel of the ship.

"But with the wind to our stern, we'll never catch them!" Gladys said, following Durandal.

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long 9's," Durandal snapped. "Get the cannons out!"

"Are we to fire on our own ship, Sir?" Gladys asked as the crew readied the cannons.

"I would rather see it at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of that pirate," Durandal said sternly. He leaned on the railing, waiting for the ship to turn just a little more…

"Commodore," the captain said from the wheel. "He's disabled the rudder chain, Sir."

Durandal knew what that meant. It meant that they couldn't turn the ship. He groaned and banged his head on the railing. On the water, the former crew of the Eternal were still in the life boat. They saw the Eternal coming towards them and panicked.

"Abandon ship!" the captain screamed. The crew jumped off the life boat, just as the Eternal came and crushed the tiny boat.

"He must be the best Pirate I've ever seen," Gladys said with a chuckle as the Minerva sailed into the distance.

"So it would seem," Durandal said darkly.

* * *

Oh Rey... you silly boy...

KIRA IS AN AMAZING PIRATE AND SHOULD BE FEARED!

sorry... i just get so carried away sometimes...

anyway, reviews are a LOVELY thing!


	6. Chapter 5: Rau La Crueste

**A/N: **ummm... is it just me? or are these chapters numbered a little screwy...?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rau La Crueste**

Rey paced the ship a little bothered by what Kira said to him earlier. Only, at the time, there had been no time to ponder it. There had been so much going on that it had gone over his head. But now, more or less alone on this ship, he had plenty of time to think on it. His father… Kira mentioned his father…

"I am not a simpleton, Kira," Rey finally shouted, storming over to Kira. "You knew my father."

"Yes, I knew your father," Kira said, standing up to look Rey in the eyes. "Of course, I knew him as Rau La Crueste. Everyone else just called him Crusty."

"Crusty?" Rey said with a shudder as Kira went back to the wheel.

"Good man, good Pirate," Kira said. He turned back to Rey and smirked. "I swear, you look just like him."

"That's not true," Rey said, shaking in anger. "He was a merchant sailor. A good man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate, a scaly wag," Kira said with a groan.

"My father…" Rey started. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kira. "He was not a pirate!"

"Put it away, son," Kira said, oddly calm. "It's not worth getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Rey snapped. "You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight and beat me."

"Then that's not much of an incentive to fight fair, now is it?" Kira asked, turning back to face Rey.

Before Rey could realize what happened, Kira spun the wheel, making the horizontal beam on the mast swing around to Rey. Rey grabbed the beam, dropping his sword, and was flung out over the water. He was hanging on to the beam for dear life, trying to get a better hold on it. Kira simply smirked and picked up Rey's sword.

"And while you're just hanging there, pay attention," Kira said, leaning over the railing. "The only rules that apply are these: what a man can do, and what a can't do." Kira trotted back over to the wheel, smirking all the while. "For example, You can accept that your father was a Pirate and a good man, or you cannot. But Pirate is in your blood, boy, and you'll have to square with that some day. And as for me, I can let you drown. But, I _can't_ bring this ship into Carpentaria all by me lonesome, savvy?"

Kira spun the wheel the other way, making the beam come back over the ship. Rey dropped onto the deck and flat onto his back. His arms were killing him, and he needed to rest. He was about to sit up, but the blade edge of his sword at his chest stopped him. He looked up to see Kira leaning over him.

"Can you sail under the command of a Pirate?" Kira asked. He then flipped the sword over so that the handle was pointed at Rey. "Or can you not?"

Rey looked at his sword for a second, a battle raging in his head. He really detested pirates. Pirates killed his father. But, if he ever wanted to see Shinn again, he needed to trust Kira. Rey decided that since it was only for the time being, he could sail under a Pirate. He grabbed his sword and took it out of Kira's hand.

"Carpentaria?" Rey asked, not really believing his ears.

"Carpentaria," Kira said with a smirk.

* * *

Rey had only heard stories of Carpentaria. He was never really inclined to go there himself. Carpentaria was a pirate city. If a normal person went there, they were sure to be killed. However, Pirates could show up, stay in a pub until they pass out, and have a good time. That good time could include hanging around a brothel all night, tying up someone's thumbs and dragging them behind a cart, drinking to your hearts content, picking a fight with random people, or even pushing someone off a balcony and then stabbing at their dead and mangled body.

As soon as Rey stepped foot on Carpentaria, he found all those things to be true and more. Rey, who had never been keen on going there in the first place, was absolutely disgusted by what he saw. He looked over to Kira, who was smiling. Rey figured that if the pirate was asked where his home was, he would say Carpentaria. Kira was perfectly at home in all the chaos and lunacy. He then realized that Kira was saying something and figured that he could pay attention.

"And the most important thing, never breathing deeply in the sweet bouquet that Carpentaria, savvy?" Kira asked, just as a crazy person with a spear over his shoulder came running in front of them. Kira casually grabbed the spear, ripping it right out of the drunken man's hands. "So, what do you think?"

'_Other than wanting to puke?'_ "It's different," Rey said as they stopped.

"You know, mate," Kira said, oblivious to the woman that was stalking angrily over to them. "If every town in the world were like Carpentaria, no man would ever feel unwanted." Kira then looked over, seeing the red headed girl walk over to him. He smiled and trotted up to meet her. "Fllay! Good to see—" Kira was cut off as Fllay smacked him so hard that his head was snapped around. Rey looked at him, his eyebrows arched in amusement. "Not sure I deserved that…" He turned around, only to see a small brunette standing there, hands on her hips. "Shiho!"

"Who was that?" Shiho asked, cocking her head in the direction of Fllay. Before Kira could respond, Shiho also slapped him, making his head whip around again.

"I might have deserved that…" Kira said with a small wince.

"I bet your feeling very wanted right now," Rey said with a chuckle as he walked past Kira.

* * *

Mu smiled in his sleep. He was having a nice picnic with his beloved Murrue in the early afternoon sun. They were laughing and having a regular grand old time. It was one of those few dreams that Mu never wanted to have end. Of course, it ended when he was splashed with cold water.

"Curse you for living, you slack jawed twats!" Mu shouted as the sat up, pulling out his knife in the process. When his eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight, he saw standing before him someone who he never thought he'd see again. "Bless me soul. Kira Yamato! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately I know how to counter it," Kira said with a chuckle. "The man who did the waking was the man who was sipping a drink. And the man who was sipping a drink would stay awake for a proposition by the man who did the waking."

"Umm…" Mu said, a little confused. He then smiled and said, "Well, that'll about do it!" Mu stood, shaking a bit of the mud off him when Rey splashed another bucket of water on him. "GOD DAMN IT I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

"That was for the smell," Rey said curtly before chucking the bucket aside and walking away.

* * *

Rey cringed as yet another man was smashed into a table. He was used to the rowdy bar fights in Orb. But this was on a completely different level. This madness was nothing he had every seen before. Everywhere he looked, there was at least five fights going on. Sometimes, one fight would bump into another, making it even bigger. Of course, in Orb, when a fight started, people jumped in to stop it. Here, people jumped in to help keep the fight going. Anyone who didn't want to fight, turned a blind eye and continued with their business. Also, Rey had never seen girls whore themselves away like that…

"Keep a sharp eye," Kira said as he passed, rum mug in hand.

Rye nodded and Kira went to sit down at a vacant table with Mu. They leaned close so that other's wouldn't hear them.

"So, what's this new venture of yours?" Mu asked as Kira took a sip of his rum.

"And whatever it is, I want in!"

Mu and Kira both jumped. They whipped around to see Murrue standing there, hands on her hips, stuffed into an overly revealing dress. Mu smiled and pulled Murrue into his lap and smothered her with a kiss. Kira just groaned and put his head in his hands. He used to respect Murrue, but seeing her in one of those whore dresses just made his eyes burn.

"Mu, that's enough," Murrue said, pushing her fiancee off her. She smiled and turned to Kira and said, "Long time, Captain."

"Aye," Kira said, finding the grains of the table to be very interesting.

"Well, don't you think I look nice?" Murrue pouted, leaning forward so that her bust looked even bigger.

"Fantastic," Kira said, keeping his eyes on the table. "Now, put those things away so I can think!"

"Humpf! You brute!" Murrue said, pulling back so that she could lean on Mu, who wrapped his jacket around her.

"Now, tell us what this venture of yours is, Kira!" Mu prodded as he lifted his mug to his lips.

"I'm going after the Archangel," Kira said bluntly. Mu choked on his drink. "I know where it is, and I'm going to take it back."

"Kira, it's a fools errand," Mu said, leveling a stern look on Kira. "You know better than me the tales of the Archangel."

"That's why I know what Athrun is up to," Kira said with a smile. "All I need is a crew."

"You know Captain Zala," Murrue chided. "He's not one to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with them."

"Well, then it's a good damn thing I'm not a fool, eh?" Kira asked with a smirk.

"Prove me wrong," Mu said, getting right in Kira's face. "What makes you think Captain Zala is going to give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Kira said calmly, not intimidated at all. Mu looked at him oddly, not really understanding. Kira nodded his head towards Rey, who was currently getting molested by a fat, drunken whore.

"The kid?" Mu asked, not believing that he could do anything for Kira.

"That boy is the son of Rau La Crueste," Kira said calmly, making both Mu and Murrue gasp. "His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" Mu asked, very intrigued now. He and Murrue understood now that Kira really did have some leverage over Athrun, even if only a little. "Leverage, says you. I feel a change in the winds, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock that are as crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Kira said with a chuckle. He lifted his mug and said, "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back," Mu said, clinking his glass with Kira's.

* * *

Again, is it just me, or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter?

again, reviews are a wonderful thing!


	7. Chapter 6: The Curse

**A/N: **finally... A CHAPTER THAT DOESN'T START WITH A NAME!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Curse

Shinn sighed as he looked out the window of his 'holding pen' onboard the Archangel. It had been a rather long day of being harassed by the crew, being treated like dirt, and then being stuck up for by the captain. Shinn had to admit, Athrun was a great man. However, Shinn knew he could do without the sexual assault.

At the thought of that, Shinn's mind kept going back to the amethyst eyed pirate, Kira. Shinn smiled as the pirate's face flashed in his mind. Shinn remembered that day when he went to see Kira in the cell. The brunet was so nice to him… So very nice, sweet, gently, kind…

"You're so cute when you're lost in thought like that," Athrun whispered in Shinn's head. Shinn jumped and tried to turn around, but found that he was stuck as he was. Athrun's arms unwound themselves from around Shinn's waist. "The a few of the girls and I raided our stores to find this for you. I dare say, it would look rather dashing on my little raven."

Athrun smiled, picked up a black dress, and held it to Shinn's front. Shinn nearly gagged at the thought of having to wear a dress. But when he saw his reflection in the window pane, he thought he could pull it off. When he actually imagined it on himself, he thought he actually looked very nice. Maybe curl his hair a little, tie it up a bit, put a rose in it…. NO! He was a guy! He was NOT going to degrade himself by wearing a dress!

"I would like to request your presence with my at dinner this evening, wearing this," Athrun said, putting the dress in Shinn's hands.

"I am disinclined to acutest to your request," Shinn said, handing the dress back to Athrun with a glare.

"I thought you'd say that," Athrun said with a smirk. "Either you dine with me in this, or your dine with the crew, naked. Your choice, my dear."

That was a tough choice, Shinn thought sarcastically. Either he dines with the polite, kindly Captain in something a little demeaning, or dine with the crew who will harass him when he's in proper clothing. It really wasn't a hard decision. Shinn grabbed the dress while glaring at the captain with a glare that would have made a weaker man piss his pants.

"Right choice, love," Athrun said with a smile. He kissed Shinn's cheek and then walked out the room while saying, "I'll see you in half an hour, my stateroom."

"Yes, Captain," Shinn muttered as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Shinn walked into the stateroom with his head held as high as he could. He had been right, that dress made him look very good. He hoped he would be able to keep it. One of the girls, Lacus he remembered her saying her name was, helped him actually put on a little rouge and lip stick. He felt rather pretty in the dress. Lacus even did his hair like he had imagined. He felt pretty, but it was all very, very degrading. If his father and brother saw him like this, then he would be disowned. Maybe he could wear it for Kira some time. Who knew, maybe he liked that kind of stuff…?

Shinn smelt the food on the grand dining table and heard his stomach growl. He looked at the feast and felt his mouth water. He saw all kinds of foods, exotic and local specialties. There were even things there that he didn't even know existed before.

"Please, sit down," Athrun said, pulling out the chair at the head of the table.

Shinn smiled graciously and took the seat. He felt Athrun push the seat in for him. He had been right. Athrun really was a gentleman. The captain even cut off the leg of one of the cooks animals and set it on Shinn's plate for him. Shinn smiled and picked up his fork and knife, cut off a small piece and placed it in his mouth. Even on a ship where the crew were all heathens, he still used all those proper manners that were beat into him as the governor's son.

"There no need to stand on ceremony," Athrun said with a smile. "There's no need to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

That was all Shinn needed to hear. He took one look at the leg and picked it up, taking a large bite out of it. If felt good to be able to let go of all those useless manners. He was on a Pirate ship after all, he might as well act like one. Athrun poured him a cup of wine and handed it to him with a pleasant smile. He swallowed the piece of meat he had and grabbed the goblet and took a long swig, washing down the barely chewed meat. Athrun then suggested to try and apple. It was then that Shinn realized that Athrun was eating nothing. Shinn spit out the food he had in his mouth, wishing that he had some water to wash his mouth out. The only option was the wine but…

"It's poisoned," Shinn said, looking at the feast in horror. Athrun just laughed.

"There'd be no point in killing you, Shinn," Athrun said with a smile.

"Then release me," Shinn demanded. "You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you."

"No value, eh?" Athrun asked, pulling out the coin from his jacket. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Shinn said, as if it was obvious.

"It's Festum gold," Athrun said, his voice unusually serious. "One of 182 identical pieces that they delivered in a stone chest to Akane Makabe herself. Good money to pay for the slaughter she reaped upon their armies."

Shinn remembered the tales of General Akane Makabe. She was a fearsome woman who had been part of the Orb military centuries ago. But she betrayed the military out of greed and sought out the Festum civilization. There had been rumors that the Festum were able to make gold out of nothing. Makabe waged war against the Festum until they paid her to leave. Shinn now knew that that money, blood money, was the same money that Athrun had in his hand.

"But the greed of Makabe was insatiable," Athrun continued. "And the heathen gods placed upon the gold a wicked curse. Any mortal who takes but a single piece from that stone chest are to be punished… for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Zala," Shinn said, shuddering. The room got suddenly cold, and he was starting to feel scared…

"Aye, that's what I thought when I was first told the tale," Athrun said with a smug smile. "Hidden on an island that can only be found by those who knows were it is. Find it we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all! We traded them away, for food and drink and pleasurable company. And the more we gave them away, the more we realized… The drink would not satisfy; food turned to ash in our mouths; and all the pleasurable company in the word could not slake out lust. We are cursed men, Shinn. We were compelled by greed, but now… Now we are consumed by it."

Shinn watched Athrun as he paced about the stateroom during his speech. It was starting to send chills up Shinn's spine. The way Athrun was speaking… It made Shinn think that he was not just making things up. That he was really telling the truth. Athrun went over to pet his yellow and green bird that would not shut up, thus having his back to Shinn. Shinn took his chance to take one of the carving knives and hide it in the folds of the dress.

"There is one way we can end out curse," Athrun said, slipping the coin back into his pocket. He turned around and walked back over to Shinn. "All the scattered pieces of the Festum gold must be restored, and the blood repaid. Thanks to you, we have the final piece."

"And the blood that is to be repaid…?" Shinn asked, his voice small and scared. He had a pretty good idea already what that meant…

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you… yet," Athrun said with a snide smile. He held out an Apple to Shinn and asked, "Apple?"

Shinn growled and knocked the apple out of Athrun's hand. He lunged at the Captain, intent on throwing him off his balance and then heading for the door. But, Athrun was not fooled. He managed to grab Shinn around the waist and throw him against the wall. Once there, Athrun crushed their lips together, making Shinn fuss and scream. Shinn pulled out the knife he hid and pushed Athrun away before stabbing him in the chest. Athrun just stood there, looking at the knife. Shinn started to hyperventilate. The wound wasn't even bleeding. Athrun just laughed a sickening laugh and pulled the knife out as if it was a thorn in one's side. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm curious," Athrun said, moving towards Shinn again. "After killing me, what were you planning on doing?"

Shinn screamed and ran out the doors and onto the deck. He thought that maybe he'd be a little safe there. But as soon as he turned around to look at the crew, his scream turned into a shriek of pure terror. Every single member of the crew was a skeleton. Their clothing was torn and raged, their skin, or what was left of it, looked rotten and decayed. Even the tissue and ligaments were torn and disgusting. Shinn realized that this is what a decaying corpse looked like. But, they were all working, doing things that a normal crew would do if they had all their body parts and organs. Shinn started to back up, back into the stateroom. But Athrun was right there, hands on his shoulders, forcing Shinn to look at the scene before him.

"See that? The moonlight shows us for what we really are," Athrun said, walking Shinn out onto the deck. "And so, we cannot die. But neither are we dead." Athrun spun him around so that he could look Shinn in the eyes. "For too long I have had a thirst and have been unable to quench it." He let Shinn go and started to walk onto the deck. "Too long have I been starving to death but cannot die. I feel nothing! Not the wind on my face, or the spray of the sea! Or even the warm sunlight on flesh."

Athrun stepped fully out on to the deck, turning into one of the rotting corpses of the crew. Shinn noted that Athrun was a bit more composed that the others. His face still had some muscle and skin on it, and his clothes were fully intact. But the rest of him was as bare boned as the other crew…

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Shinn," Athrun said, backing Shinn into the mast. "For tonight, you're in one."

* * *

ahh... Shinn in a dress... i couldn't wait to write that part!

luls~ Shinn you sly dog~~~

reviews are lovely~~~


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome onboard the Minerva

**A/N: **I almost forgot to update today~~~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Welcome aboard the Minerva**

The next morning, Kira awoke with a groan. He knew there was a reason that he never slept in any of the hotels in Carpentaria, he was just always too drunk to remember the reason. Now he did. The beds were worse than in the jail cells. To make it worse, he usually awoke with some whore next to him. Thank God that this time he was alone. However, across the room was him was Rey, still sleeping like a baby. Kira wondered how Rey could stand sleeping on those things…

Kira was then reminded of his second problem when he tried to move. He looked under the cover, only to discover a rather pressing problem down south. He laid back down and rested his head against the pillow as his dream came flooding back into his mind. He wondered why on earth was he having a very wet and rather kinky dream about… Shinn? Of all people! Kira knew that it would never work out, no matter how much he liked the boy. The first problem was that they were both guys! But he saw another boy in the crowd after he rescued Shinn, a boy who looked like he was Shinn's twin, hanging all over a blond boy about the same age. Kira could tell that gay relations were alright. But if Shinn's brother was gay, then it was on Shinn to carry on the family name, assuming that Shinn had no other siblings. Kira knew right then and there that that would be a problem. Then, the second problem was obvious. Kira was a wanted Pirate and Shinn was the Governor's son. Classic Romeo and Juliet.

However, at the moment, Kira needed to get rid of his small problem before Rey awoke…

* * *

"Take a good look, Captain," Mu said as he walked Kira and Rey down a line of sailors. "Each one worth his salt, and just as crazy as you."

"This is your able bodied crew?" Rey asked, looking at one person in particular. It was a small blonde girl who seemed to be a bit out of it.

"You there!" Kira said, walking up to a small boy with green hair.

"Amarfi, Sir," Mu said.

"Mr. Amarfi," Kira said, getting right in the boy's face. "Do you have the fortitude to stay strong and follow orders in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Umm, y-yes, Sir…" Nicol Amarfi said sheepishly. Kira smirked and pushed him off the dock and into the shallow water below. Nicol screamed and got back to the surface. He was helped back up onto the deck but a few of the other crew members.

"And you, Blondie," Kira said, referring to the ditzy, airheaded blonde girl that Rey had been looking at.

"Oh, don't worry," said a small boy with blue hair and blue eyes. Just his voice made Kira shiver. "She may look like an air head, but when she gets going, she's a killer."

"Right, good to know," Kira said, turning away from the strange duo.

"And what's in it for us?"

Kira and Rey both jolted at the female voice. Kira recognized it and wearily walked over to the person at the end of the line. They were wearing a large brimmed hat that covered their face. Kira picked the rim of the hat up and saw a familiar, yet angry face. He pulled the hat off, allowing blonde hair to come out of the confines of the hat.

"Cagalli!" Kira cried. He opened his arms, about to hug the girl when she slapped him.

"I supposed you didn't deserve that?" Rey asked sarcastically.

"No, actually, that one I did," Kira said, rubbing his cheek as he turned back to Cagalli. "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Leaving home, no note! Just run off one day with Pirates!" Cagalli screamed, slapping Kira again. "How dare you! Do you _know_ how worried we all were, HUH!"

"I can imagine," Kira said, ducking as Cagalli made to strike him again. "But, I'm still alive!"

"You won't be when I'm done with you!" Cagalli screamed, jumping on Kira.

This made Kira stumble back and fall into the bay. The crew, Rey, Mu, and Murrue all watched as Kira and Cagalli ducked it out under the water. It was almost comical to see the two siblings fighting as they were. But, everyone knew that Cagalli had every intent to hurt Kira. But, Kira wasn't going down without a fight. He and Cagalli were evenly matched, so after about ten minutes, they were too tired to continue. They both hauled themselves out of the water and sat side by side on the docks.

"What's says you to this?" Kira asked, still trying to catch his breath. "You come with me, on my ship, help me with my daring rescue, and I'll reunite you with Athrun, Lacus, and the others. And, if you so want, I'll let you keep tabs on me 24/7. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair," Cagalli said, shaking Kira's outstretched hand.

"Good," Kira said, standing up. "Now, let's all get onto the Minerva and set off, shall we?"

The crew cheered and started to get all the things that they needed or wanted loaded onto the ship. They also brought all the cargo on board. Kira and Cagalli took this opportunity to change into something dry. After they were done, Cagalli helped the crew get the cargo on and then prep the ship for cast off. Kira came over and joined Rey on the deck.

"So, what do you think?" Kira asked Rey as the crew ran about the deck.

"Who is that woman?" Rey asked, pointing to Cagalli.

"My twin sister," Kira said casually.

"Twin?" Rey asked in shock, looking between Kira and Cagalli. "But you guys look nothing alike!"

"That may be in part because she's a Natural and I'm a Coordinator," Kira said, leaning against the railing. "It's a very long story. Let's just say it's boils down to a fucked up father who needed a guinea pig for a new experiment."

"That's… twisted," Rey muttered.

"You bet," Kira said, pushing off the railing. He started shouting at the crew, ordering them around as if nothing happened.

* * *

Kira stayed at the ship's wheel, staring at his compas and trying to steer at the same time. The crew was giving him odd looks, all except Cagalli. Rey had wondered why Mu called Kira crazy. Now he knew why. Kira's compas didn't work and now he was trying to get them to sail to an island that no one can find.

"How are we to find and island that no one knows how to find with a compas that doesn't point north?" Rey asked as he helped Mu and Murrue tie down some sails.

"Aye, the compas doesn't point north," Mu said with a sly smile. "But we're not trying to find north, are we?"

"We're not?" Rey asked, looking between Mu and Kira.

"Nope," Mu said, turning to the captain. "What's going on in that head of your, Kira?"

"We're catching up!" Kira said simply, looking into the water before him.

* * *

Shinn knew there was a reason why he was always told that Tatsumiya Island didn't exist. Even though he had found proof that that was where he and his brother were born, their father said that it was just for play, something the boys made up when they were younger. Now Shinn understood why his father wanted Tatsumiya to remain a secrete.

Shinn was staring at the water before the ship, wondering if they would ever reach their destination. There was still nothing there before them. Shinn groaned and rested his forehead on the railing of the ship. He just wanted to get off this God damned boat already. He felt something odd pass over him and looked up. Before the ship laid a large island. Shinn did a double take. Where they that close to the island before? No, impossible. There was nothing there just a second ago!

"The island's defense system is rather spectacular, isn't it?" Athrun asked, coming up beside the raven.

"What is it?" Shinn asked, watching the island get closer.

"It's a cloaking devise," Athrun said with a smirk. "The island has been abandoned for centuries, but the island's core is still active. It keeps the cloak up so that no one can find it. The island stays safe, along with the Festum's gold. It's amazing what that island can do all on it's own."

"I can imagine," Shinn said, staring at the island. "It seems so familiar…"

"Sorry?" Athrun asked, smirking. "Care to say that again?"

"It was nothing," Shinn said, staring at the island.

"Well, then this is nothing as well," Athrun said, slipping the coin back around Shinn's neck. Shinn looked down at the coin in disgust. "It really did look so much better on you, love."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Shinn growled.

"Good thing I don't want to get anywhere other than that island," Athrun said with a chuckle. "And I'm already well on my way. Come , come, now, I can't flatter my little pet?"

"No, you can't," Shinn growled again.

"Shinn, don't act that way," Athrun chuckled.

"Captain! We're ready to weigh anchor!" Djibril said from his post.

"Good!" Athrun said, turning to Shinn. "You'll be coming with us, darling."

Shinn had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he was rowed into the island. It was dark, and there was a thick fog all over the place. It was just like that day when they found Rey. There was a thick fog then too. Shinn could only feel familiarity as they got closer to the island. He wanted to know why he felt so at home here, even though the island was clearly abandoned a long time ago…

* * *

holy crap... Kira, you pervert!

anyway, YAY FOR RABID CAGALLI!

she's so epic when she's mad!

anyway, that's all for nao...


	9. Chapter 8: Tatsumiya Island

**A/N: **Ahhh... Chapter 8... MOAR BLOOD!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tatsumiya Island**

Rey had to avert his eyes as they sailed into Tatsumiya Island. All around the Minvera were the remains of sunken ships. Rey could only imagine how many people died when those ships sunk. On an average pirate ship, there were at least 20 to 30 crew members. And Rey counted at least 10 ship masts sticking above the water. Who knew how many more there were below…

"It puts a chill in you bone knowing how many good sailors lost their lives on this passage," Mu said in a deep, fearful voice.

Rey was about to say that they were all pirates and deserved to die, but he figured that since he was on a pirate ship, it'd be a bad idea. He looked over to Kira, who still had his eyes fixated on that compas. Rey frowned and turned to Mu.

"How did Kira come by that compas?" Rey asked innocently.

"Not much was know about Kira before he showed up in Carpentaria with the crazy idea to go after the treasure on Tatsumiya," Mu said, moving to the other side of the deck so that no one could over heard them as easily. "That would be before I met him, back when he was the Captain of the Archangel."

"What?" Rey asked, his ears perking up at the mention of the Archangel. "He failed to mention that."

"He keeps things closer to the vest now," Mu said casually. "And a hard learned lesson it was. See, three days into the venture, the First Mate comes to him and says that everything's an equal share. Though, that should be the location of the treasure too. So, Kira gives up the barring. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Kira on and island and left him to die. But not before he went mad with the heat!"

"Ah…. So, that's the reason for all the…" Rey began, doing a rather good impression of Kira and all his swishy-ness.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Mu said. He took a seat on one of the crates and motioned for Rey to sit as well. "Now, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. Just one shot. Now, that won't do much good for hunting or wanting to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol's starting to look real friendly." Mu made a gun with his hands and pressed it to his temple. Rey nodded, swallowing hard. "But Kira survived and he still has that single shot. But he won't use it, save on one man: his mutinous First Mate."

"Zala," Rey said, finally understanding.

"Aye," Mu said with a nod.

"But, how did he got off the island?" Rey asked, a little confused.

"Well," Mu continued, "It's said that he stepped into the water and stayed there for three days till the fish got used to him being there. Then, he roped together four tortoises and rode them back to land."

"What did he use for rope?" Rey asked.

"Human hair, from my back," Kira said, suddenly standing right next to them. "Let go the anchor! Young Mr. Za Burrel and I are to go ashore."

"Captain!" Mu shouted as Kira began to walk away. He ran up to the brunet and asked, "What if the worst should happen?"

". . . Keep to The Code," Kira said before going into his stateroom.

"Aye, the Code," Mu said with a nod.

Rey watched them wearily as the men stalked off, wondering to himself what 'The Code' was.

* * *

Shinn never lived being manhandled. So, when he was being roughly shoved along into a cave on the island, he wanted to snap back at the Pirates and show them who was boss. But, he was unable to, seeing as his hands were bound behind him.

When Shinn was brought into the cave, he gasped. His attention was drawn to a large stone chest that was on a raised bit of land in the middle of the cavern. Shinn knew what that was without being told. That was the chest that the Festum gold was brought to Makabe in. But what shocked Shinn was the fact that the Pirates, instead of taking all the treasures that were strewn all over the cavern, they were putting things back. Shinn realized that this must be like a storage place for the Archangel's cargo.

"Boy, after years of hauling this stuff around, we can finally spend it!" Dearka said with a smile as he and Yzak brought in a leather bound trunk. However, Dearka tripped, making the trunk open and the contents fall out. Dearka and Yzak looked at the dresses and umbrellas that fell out of the trunk. Yzak picked up one of the lacy pink dresses and held it up to himself in shock.

* * *

Rey watched the coast and he and Kira rowed up to the island. Rey held the lantern before the boat, illuminating things that he did not want to see.

"Um, what's the Code that the crew is to stick to should the worst happen?" Rey asked.

"Pirate's Code," Kira said casually. "Anyone who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes among thieves, then?" Rey spat.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on Pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Kira said nonchalantly. "Spring a man out of jail, commandeer a ship of a fleet, sail with a buccaneer crew out of Carpentaria…" Kira looked over his shoulder to see Rey staring into the water. Kira came over to him and looked into the water, which had a bottom littered with gold that sparkled in the lamp light. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Rey snapped as they pulled the boat onto the shore. "I am not obsessed with treasure!"

"Not treasure of silver and gold, mate," Kira said as he climbed his way up the rock.

Rey looked at him puzzled for a second before he heard talking. He climbed up to where Kira was standing, only to find him looking out a small outcropping above a cavern. Rey looked over the outcropping to see Shinn standing near a stone chest with a figure clad in black.

Kira had to bite his tongue when he saw Shinn. That young raven was all he could think about since that night in the jail cell. Now, here he was, with _Athrun_ of all people. Kira could only imagine what Athrun had subjected the poor boy to. But, Kira had to admit, Athrun had god taste. That dress that Athrun had, of course, forced the boy to wear did look rather good on him…

". . . For ten years we've been tested and tried!" Athrun continued his speech to the crew. "And each man, and woman, here has proved their medal 100 times over! And 100 times again!" The crew cheered in agreement, making Athrun even more riled up. "Punished, we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime! Now, here it is!" Athrun put his foot on the cover of the chest and kicked it off with ease, making everyone gasp. He ran his hands over the gold, a wide smirk on hi face. "Here it is. The cursed gold of Makabe. Every last piece that went astray has been returned! Save for this!"

Athrun pointed to the coin around Shinn's neck, making the boy jolt. Rey looked ready to pounce on the bluenet. Kira held him back, however.

"Not yet," Kira whispered. "We wait for the most opportune moment."

"And when's that?" Rey asked as Kira began to climb down from the outcropping to find an entrance to the cavern. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Kira asked, suddenly stopping and turning to face Rey. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Now, I want you to stay here. And I know it will be difficult for you, but try not to do anything stupid."

With that, Kira ran off, leaving Rey fuming.

"Who among us had paid the blood sacrifice to the heathen gods?" Athrun asked the crew, making them cheer again. "And who's blood must yet be paid?" The crew shouted and pointed at Shinn, they themselves getting riled up, making Shinn jolt. "You know what I'm going to do when the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." Athrun forced Shinn's head down towards the chest, making the Crew go even crazier. He took the gold dagger that was inside the chest and held it aloft to the skies. "Begun by blood. By blood, undone!"

Kira snuck around through the entrance to the cave, watching as Athrun grabbed Shinn's hand. Kira wanted to pounce on Athrun right then for even touching the raven. But, before he could move, he was struck on the back of he head with something. Kira slumped over and Rey tossed the boat paddle next to the unconscious pirate.

"Sorry, Kira, but I'm not going to be your leverage," Rey snapped and slinked into the cave.

* * *

Athrun ripped the coin off Shinn's neck and placed it in the boy's hand. He took the dagger and made a small cut on Shinn's palm. Shinn gasped and tried to pull his hand away, but Athrun held tight. Athrun made sure that the coin was coated in blood before he made Shinn let go of the coin.

The crew went silent.

The coin dropped into the chest.

Nothing happened.

Athrun took a few steps forward, waiting to be able to feel again. But, he wasn't sure if it worked or not. He saw a patch of moonlight and walked over to it, seething. He stuck his hand into it and watched as his hand turned to bones again. He growled and stormed over to Shinn, pinning him against the chest.

"You, Shinn, what was your father's name?" Athrun snapped, his hands around Shinn's throat. "Was your father Rau La Crueste?"

"No." Shinn said with a smirk.

Athrun growled in frustration and threw Shinn off the raised part of the land, but not before Shinn managed to grab the coin again. Shinn felt his head connect with something hard and could feel himself beginning to black out. He heard the crew starting to argue, just before blacking out.

"You two!" Luna screamed, pointing to Yzak and Dearka. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"Look, it was mistake!" Dearka said, holding Yzak back from ripping Luna limb from limb. "He had the medallion, he was the right age, he even said his name was Za Burrel, you heard him!"

"You brought us here for nothing!" Lacus screamed, making the crew get wild again.

"I will not take second guesses or questions from the likes of you, Miss Clyne," Athrun snapped.

"Who's to blame then?" Yzak shouted. "Every decision you've made has lead us from bad to worse!"

"It was YOU who sent Crusty to the depths!" Meyrin cried.

"And it was your decision to bring us here in the first place!" Djibril shouted, drawing his sword. Athrun also drew his sword, making the other's take a step back.

"If there be any among you who dare challenge me, let them speak!" Athrun shouted, swinging his sword around like it was a play thing. When Athrun was unarmed, the crew would speak up whenever they wanted to. But, when Athrun drew his sword, everyone always backed down. Athrun was at par with Kira, and they together were the best swashbucklers this side of Africa. No one dared to challenge Athrun when swords were involved.

"I saw, we spill all his blood, just in case!" Djibril cried. Everyone knew he was referring to Shinn. Athrun nodded and looked down to where he threw Shinn. However, the boy was gone. Athrun saw Tori flying in circles near the exit and knew exactly what happened.

"He's taken the coin! Find him!" Athrun screamed, making all the pirates rush to the exit.

Athrun was furious. Shinn was out cold when he looked! There was only one other person that Athrun knew of who knew where the island was. It was that damned Kira. But, Kira should have died ten years ago! It didn't make any sense…

"All the oars are gone!" Dearka cried as they looked into the boats.

"Then find them!" Djibril screamed.

Kira smirked as he and Shinn tossed the last of the oars into a crack in the rock that the Pirate's wouldn't be able to reach. Shinn smiled and Kira took his hand, leading him away from the mess. However, Yzak saw him and gasped. Kira saw that he was caught and back up a little, standing in front of Shinn protectively.

"You!" Yzak cried, bringing the other pirate's attention to their captive. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Kira asked dumbly, poking himself a little. He then turned his head to Shinn and asked, "Am I dead?"

"Not to me," Shinn said, shaking his head.

"Well then," Kira said with a smile. He turned, ready to go back the way he came. But, Djibril was already there, sword drawn and blocking his path. He turned back, only to have several guns and daggers pointed at him. "Perlelel." Damn. What was that word? "Parlelelulu no… Parble! Umm… Marble! No, not even close… Parsley… Parsnip… What was it…?"

"Parle?" Shinn suggested.

"That was the one!" Kira cried. "Parle!"

"Damn to the depths who ever came up with fucking word Parle!" Dearka growled, glaring at Shinn.

"I believe that would be the French," Kira said with a smirk.

* * *

Athrun glared at Kira as he walked towards Athrun, as cocky and swishy as always. Shinn was right behind him, clinging to the brunet for dear life. Athrun could only smirk seeing his greatest challenge was still there to give his grief. He could get the satisfaction of dealing with Kira for a second time.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island, Kira?" Athrun asked. He just got a smirk in response.

"When you marooned me on that God forsaken spit of land with neigh but a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate," Kira said with a smirk. "I'm Captain Kira Yamato."

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again," Athrun said with a smirk. "You all remember _Captain_ Kira Yamato." The crew muttered in agreement. Athrun started to walk away from Kira and said, "Kill him."

The crew all pulled out their pistols, but before they could fire, Kira spoke.

"Shinn's blood didn't work, did it?" Kira said, his voice suddenly very serious.

"Hold your fire!" Athrun snapped, making the crew put their pistols away. He turned back to Kira and walked over to him, a smirk on his face. Kira felt Shinn stiffen behind him and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood you need," Kira said with a smirk.

* * *

Kira, what are you thinking NOW?

Rey, you are in trouble.

YES!

sorry, i rly hate rey...

anyway, reviews are lovely~


	10. Chapter 9: My Blood

**A/N:** . . . tired

* * *

**Chapter 9: My Blood**

Rey groaned as he hoisted himself up onto the Minerva. Damn Kira and his cunning. It was already morning when Rey awoke from being knocked out and the Archangel was long gone. Rey had to swim all the was back to the Minerva. Now, he was tired, wet, and still without Shinn. He needed to go below deck and sleep for an hour…

"Hey, boy, where's Kira?" Cagalli asked in concern as soon as Rey was on board.

"He fell behind," Rey said, already heading for below deck.

"He… no… Kira…" Cagalli whispered, ready to break down. Murrue came over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde.

"Good luck, Kira," Murrue said, looking back at the island as she led Cagalli into the Captain's stateroom.

"Keep to the Code!" Mu screamed to the crew, who were still in shock.

"Weigh anchor!" Stella screamed, taking charge. "Hoist sails! Get ready to shove out!"

Mu looked back to the island and bowed his head, saying a silent prayer for the fallen brunet.

"What kind of man would trade another man's life for a ship?" Cagalli asked Rey while they were in the stateroom. She wanted to know exactly what befell her baby brother. However, she didn't like the answer she got.

"A pirate," Rey said simply. "I'm sorry, about Kira."

"It's alright…" Cagalli said, ready to tear up again. "I just… He's my brother… I knew he would get himself killed eventually as a Pirate but… just not this soon…" Cagalli looked up, seeing Rey's brows knitted in thought. She leaned towards him, trying to look him in the eye. "I don't blame you for what happened… I can see you have questions. My brother told me a lot of things. Wanna ask? I'll do my best to answer."

"It's just…" Rey sighed and looked up to Cagalli, as if arguing with himself over if he should tell or not. "Shinn… gave Athrun my name as his. I just don't know why…"

"Why would Athrun take Shinn, though?" Cagalli asked.

"Shinn had a medallion… one of those Festum Gold pieces…" Rey said with a sigh. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something cold, something metal. He pulled out the coin that Shinn had and gasped. Shinn, or Kira, must have slipped the coin into his pocket when they made their escape.

"It's yours, you know," Mu said, coming into the stateroom.

"What? I thought I lost if when you guys rescued me," Rey said, very confused. "It was a gift form my Father… He sent it to me… But why would Shinn take it?"

"He was afraid you were a pirate," Mu said, coming to sit near Rey and Cagalli. "After we rescued you, he needed to talk to someone. We sort of bonded on the trip from China and so he confided in me. He couldn't talk to his brother or his father. They would have laughed at him or thrown you overboard."

"Then, it wasn't Shinn's blood they needed," Rey said, clenching his fists around the coin. "It was my father's blood. My blood. The blood… of a Pirate…"

* * *

"So," Athrun said with a chuckle as he watched Kira swish about his stateroom. "You were going to leave me on a beach with a name and your word it's the one I need and sail away with my ship?"

"No, no, of course not," Kira said with a smirk. "I was going to leave you on a beach with no name and sail away on _my_ ship while shouting the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But hat still leaves the problem of me standing on a beach with a name and your word it's the one I need," Athrun said, watching Kira take an apple from the bowl on a table.

"Between the two of us," Kira said, looking at two apple and putting one back. "I'm not the one who committed mutiny. So my word is the one we'll be trusting. However, I must be thanking you. If you hadn't left me on that island, I'd have an equal share in that curse, same as you."

Kira sat down on one of the chairs in front of Athrun and took a bite of the apple. He watched Athrun's face grimace. He knew what Athrun was thinking. He smirked and held out the apple to Athrun, offering him a bite. Athrun shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Ah! I see you kept Tori for me!" Kira said as the mechanical bird flew into the stateroom. The bird obviously knew who his owner was, because he landed right on Kira's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "Say, mind telling me what happened to Shinn?"

"He's safe and sound on the deck," Athrun said with a bored expression. "Don't worry, since we now know he's yours, we won't touch him."

"That's very kind of you," Kira said with a smirk, taking a bite of the apple. "Oh, that reminds me, I saw Cagalli."

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked, his ears perking up. He sat up a little straighter in his seat, as if Cagalli was going to walk into the room any second. Cagalli was the only person who was able to melt the ice around his heart and love him. They had been good friends since they were kids, and just before Kira asked Athrun to come with him to find the treasure, he and Cagalli started to date. He loved Cagalli with all his heart, and he still did. One of the reasons he wanted to find the treasure was because he wanted to have enough money to marry Cagalli. "What about Cagalli?"

"She's part of my crew," Kira said, taking another bite of the apple. "Grew into a much more beautiful woman then you could have ever imagined. Still has a thing for you, if I'm not mistaken."

"Even like this…?" Athrun asked, looking at his stone cold hand.

"She does have a big heart," Kira said with a smirk. "That's why she's a bloody awful pirate."

"Captain," Djibril said as he walked into the stateroom. "We're coming upon the Minerva."

"Good!" Athrun said, bolting out of the room. The conversation about Cagalli was starting to make him a little more than uncomfortable. But, if Kira was captain of the Minerva, and Cagalli was on his crew, then that meant that Cagalli was there on that ship.

Kira ran out after Athrun and followed him up to the wheel. Athrun looked through the telescope and saw the Minerva in the distance. Kira just had to look over the railing to see the ship on the starboard side. He ran over to Athrun and got right in front of the scope so all Athrun could see was one of Kira's dazzling amethyst eyes.

"I'm having a thought, here, Athrun!" Kira said in his swishy way. Tori chirped over head and landed on Kira's shoulder again.

"Tell your thought," Athrun muttered as he lowered the scope.

"What's say we call a truce, I scurry over to the Minerva, and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh?" Kira asked, with a smirk. "What says you to that?"

"Kira, no!" Shinn hissed, making a few of the crew look at him oddly.

"See now, Kira," Athrun said with a smirk. "That's exactly the attitude that lost you the Archangel. People are easy to search when they're dead! Lock him and his little toy in the brig!"

Kira glared at Athrun and Djibril grabbed him and Shinn. Kira shoved Djibril's hand off Shinn and wrapped his arm securely around the raven's shoulder. Djibril started to lead the tow down to the brig, but not before Kira spoke up.

"I only wanted to help you, Athrun!" Kira shouted back over his shoulder. "Reunite you with your fiancee while you were still alive! I believe the term I'm searching for is ungrateful!"

Djibril shoved Kira below deck and slammed the door shut. Athrun stood there with the apple that Kira dropped. He growled and chucked the apple overboard, trying to vent his frustration.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Kira said, looking through a hole in the side of the boat. "I got you into this mess. I shouldn't have."

"Well, I guess we're even now," Shinn said, picking at a loose string on the dress. He groaned and glared at Kira. "How could you do that? You sold out my best friend, your sister even! to that madman and his crew of undead freaks! And you said you only wanted to help! HAH! More like you wanted to get your ship back and maroon Athrun and—"

"I DID want to help!" Kira snapped, looking back to Shinn. He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Some of my close friends are on this ship. Athrun was my best friend before the mutiny. He was my best friend, and Cagalli's fiancee. I didn't sell out your friend, Shinn. It's better for all involved…"

"How so?" Shinn demanded.

"All they want is to be human again," Kira said with a sigh. "And I want my friends and my ship back. Cagalli wants her fiancee back. Rey gets a small cut on his hand and everybody wins."

"And then you and your pirate friends go back to pillaging towns and hurting people," Shinn muttered.

"They would do that anyway!" Kira snapped, glaring at Shinn. "But if the curse is lifted, then the people they hurt have a chance to kill them!"

"You don't talk like a Pirate should," Shinn said, moving to sit a bit closer to Kira. "Why is that?"

"I never really wanted to be a Pirate," Kira said with a sigh. "Pirates came to our village one day and killed my parents. I wanted revenge. Athrun, my best friend at the time, wanted to get away from his father. He's also the son of a Governor. He wanted freedom. So, young as we were, we both jumped ship and got onto a Pirate's ship. It only took a few months to kill the people who killed my parents. After that, we came back to Carpentaria. It was on the ship that I heard of the legend of Akane Makabe. Athrun and I both got the crazy idea to go after it. I knew where it was, so I provided the barring while Athrun provided the ship and crew. Well, you know the rest. A bit of mutiny, marooning, and greed later and here we are."

"That's terrible," Shinn said, letting the story sink in. So, he and Athrun were more alike then he thought.

"Well, it's not all bad," Kira said, reaching up to gently cup Shinn's cheek. "I got to meet you."

"Oh, Kira…" Shinn said, placing his own hand over Kira's. "Once again, I got us into this mess…"

"How?" Kira asked in shock. "I was the one who dragged you along on Tatsumiya. I should have let Rey save you…"

"No, if I hadn't agreed to go onto this ship that night they attacked Orb, then we wouldn't be here now!" Shinn said, looking down at the ground.

"No, no, you did the right thing," Kira said, tilting Shinn's head to that he could look him in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself for this, Shinn."

"Or what?" Shinn asked with a sly smile. He moved a little closer to Kira so that they were mere centimeters apart. "What, oh, what will you do to me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Kira asked with a smirk.

"Kiss me," Shinn said almost immediately.

"Happy to oblige," Kira said, moving to capture Shinn's lips in a kiss.

Shinn moaned as soon as their lips touched. This was so much better than Shinn ever dreamed off. He felt like fireworks were going off in his head, as cliché as it sounded. The kiss was chaste, and sweet, and it made Shinn crave Kira all the more. Shinn kissed Kira back with built up passion and lust, making the brunet gasp. All this time, he wondered wither Shinn would want him like he wanted the raven. At first, Kira assumed that it was just lust that drew him to Shinn. But now, he knew better. Just the feeling he had on Tatsumiya, wanting to protect Shinn, to save him, the anger he felt when he saw Athrun manhandle Shinn, and now, this incredible feeling from such a simple gesture more powerful than even the best night with any of the whores in Carpentaria… It had to be love. Kira felt it, and Shinn felt it too.

"HEY FAGGOTS!" Luna screamed, making the two jolt and pull away. "Don't make us separate you two!"

Shinn and Kira both turned bright red and moved away from each other. Luna just 'humpf-ed' and went back above deck.

* * *

bet you thought there was going to be a fight, eh?

no, just some fluff and boylove~~


	11. Chapter 10: Our Bargain?

**A/N:** finally, a bit more fighting! YES

* * *

Chapter 10: Our Bargain?

"All hands to Level 1 Battle Stations!" Athrun screamed as they began to close in on the Minerva. "Go to Condition Red! Ready the main guns! And hoist the flag!"

The crew of the Archangel ran about the deck, getting ready to go into battle. Luna and Meyrin both raised the pirate flag, making sure that the Minerva saw it.

And saw it they did. Cagalli took control of the ship and started barking out orders, much like Athrun. Murrue had brought up dumping unnecessary cargo in order to get the ship to sail faster. But Cagalli knew better. She knew that they would need what they had. In fact, she wanted the Archangel to catch up. She wanted to put that ship through the fight of it's life. She wanted to give Athrun a run for his money.

"We're going to be target practice for them at this rate!" Murrue snapped from the wheel.

"We need to turn around, and fast, fight back!" Rey said. "Lower the anchor on the starboard side! The best element is the element of surprise!"

"You're daft!" Murrue said. "All of you!"

"Daft like Kira," Mu said with a smirk. He turned to the crew and shouted, "Lower the anchor on the starboard side or it'll be YOU we load into the cannons!"

The crew ran about the deck and dropped the anchor into the water. Athrun saw then drop something large into the water and narrowed his eyes. What could Cagalli be thinking? Athrun got his answer when the Minvera's anchor caught and made the ship whip around. At Rey's shout to Murrue to let go of the wheel, the ship made a full turn around and thus, the Archangel was in firing range. Athrun saw what the Minvera did and panicked.

"Hard to port! Raise the starboard oars!" Athrun shouted to Djibril. Djibril repeated the order to the crewmen, who instantly did as they were told.

Kira and Shinn were both thrown to the ground at the Archangel's sudden spin around. Kira looked out the small hole, only to see the side of the Minerva, guns ready.

Both ships were along side each other now. The crews of each ship taunted the other from behind the cannons. Athrun drew his sword and Cagalli readied her pistol.

"FIRE!" Cagalli and Athrun cried at the same time.

Instantly, the cannons on both sides went off. Not only were they shooting at each other with cannons, but with pistols and bayonets as well. Kira, who was looking through the hole still, saw a cannon ball from the Minerva come straight for him. He grabbed Shinn and threw both of them to the ground, just as the cannon ball blew a hole right were Kira's head was.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Kira snapped without thinking.

"Kira, the door!" Shinn said, looking at the door. The cannon had blown a hole right through the lock.

"Let's get out of here," Kira said, grabbing Shinn's hand and running through the door.

* * *

It was absolute chaos as the battle reigned on deck.

"This is a fool's errand!" Mu shouted as he picked up another gun.

"Wait, I know what they're after!" Rey said, dropping his gun. He ran over to the hatch and dropped below deck.

Below deck was a disaster. Everything had been thrown around and there was a small leak. Rey looked around, but couldn't find the medallion. It must have slipped off the table and skidded across the floor. Damn!

Yzak and Dearka carried a cannon ball chain to one of the cannons. It was one of those that had two cannon balls linked by a chain. They loaded that into one of the cannons while Athrun gave the order on deck for the men to prepare to board the Minerva. The men on deck were excited. It was their first proper raid in a while. Athrun was not going to let that ship get away with the medallion.

The cannon fired, sending the cannon balls chained together spinning right through the mast of the Minerva. At the same time, a regular cannon ball was shot though the lower deck of the Minerva, where Rey was, making a large hole in the side of the ship and sending Rey flying to the other side of the room. The mast began to fall over and landed half on the Minerva, half on the Archangel, making the perfect bridge.

The Pirates ran across the mast, others swung on ropes onto the Minerva. Athrun ordered them to find the powder stores and to bring him the medallion. They were more than happy to oblige. The small crew of the Minerva didn't stand a chance. They weren't killed, but they were well outnumbered. Luna and Meyrin managed the find the powder stores. They knew what Athrun had in mind. He wanted to blow up the ship.

Meanwhile, Rey found himself trapped below deck. Not only that, the room was filling up with water, fast. If he didn't think of something, or get help, there was no way he was going to survive. He tried shouting to the people on deck, but they couldn't hear him. Rey knew he was screwed. He punched the wall and looked down at the floor. He then realized, as he was looking down, that the medallion had been around his neck the entire time. Oops.

* * *

Kira and Shinn managed to get on deck, just as they crew of the Minerva was being brought onboard the Archangel. Kira did a quick mental count and noticed something was missing. Where was Rey?

"If any of you so much as _think_ the word 'Parle', I'll have your head on a silver platter!" Dearka snapped at the crew of the Minerva as they were being tied to the mast.

"Where's Rey?" Shinn asked, running over to one of the crew.

"Wait, where _is_ Rey?" Mu screamed, looking back to the Minerva.

"He went below deck to get the medallion," Cagalli said, looking back to the ship as well.

"You mean this medallion?" Athrun asked, holding up the coin. Tori landed on his hat and puffed out it's chest. "Tori fetched it for me, like the good bird he is. MEN! Our hope is restored!"

"Wait, what about Rey?" Shinn asked, just as the Minerva blew up. "REY!"

Shinn felt his anger mounting. Rey was his best friend, and risked his life to save Shinn. What did he get for it? He got blown up! Shinn screamed and ran over to Athrun, ready to punch the bluenet. But Athrun grabbed his wrist and managed to twist them around so that he had Shinn pinned to the railing of the ship.

"You took advantage of our hospitality the last time," Athrun hissed. "Now, it's time to return the favor."

Athrun shoved Shinn into a group of crew members, who proceeded to grab Shinn and molest him. Shinn screamed, making Kira jump over to his rescue. However, Yzak and Dearka grabbed him and held him back. Kira tried to get out of their grip, but they were too strong.

"ZALA!"

All head whipped over to the port side of the ship. There on the railing stood Rey, soaking wet. Shinn looked at Rey and breathed his name, glad that his friend was safe. Rey jumped off the railing and picked up one of the pistols.

"Shinn goes free," Rey demanded.

"What is in your head, boy?" Athrun asked, walking over to Rey till he was an inch from the pistol.

"Shinn goes free," Rey demanded again.

"You only have one shot, boy, and we can't die," Athrun reminded Rey.

Rey looked over to Kira, who mouthed 'Don't do anything stupid!'. He wasn't sure what to do now. He needed to think quickly. He wanted Shinn to be set free, along with the crew of the Minerva. What to do…? Rey jumped onto the railing again, gun pointed at Athrun.

"You can't," Rey said. He then pointed the gun to his own temple and said, "But I can."

"Who are you?" Athrun asked, ignoring the cries from Shinn.

"He's no one!" Kira said, breaking free of Yzak and running over to Athrun. "A distant cousin of my aunt's.. twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Unic."

"My name is Rey Za Burrel!" Rey cried. "My father was Rau La Crueste. His blood runs in my veins!"

"He's the real son of Crusty Crueste!" Yzak said, pointing to Rey. No one listened.

"On my command, do as I say! Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davie Jones' Locker!" Rey shouted.

"Name you terms, Mr. Za Burrel," Athrun said, ready to negotiate.

"Shinn goes free!" Rey shouted again.

"Yes, yes, we know that one," Athrun said with a sigh. "Anything else?"

"And the crew!" Rey snapped.

"Agreed." Athrun said, taking a step towards Rey.

Kira had been subtly pointing to himself that entire time. Shinn had seen Kira, and wondered what was going to happen to his… can he even call Kira his boyfriend? It was pretty clear to the two that they were in love, but what did that mean? Right now, it meant that Shinn desperately wanted Rey to tell Athrun that he wanted Kira to go free as well. But, Shinn knew that that wasn't going to happen any time soon…

* * *

sorry for the really suckish fight scene. i HATE re-writting them from the movies...


	12. Chapter 11: Marooned Again Damn

**A/N:** sorry for not updating the other day~ life got in the way again~

* * *

**Chapter 11: Marooned Again… Damn**

Shinn glared at the crew as they pushed him onto the plank. They were all crowding around it, sticking their swords into Shinn's back. Shinn walked to the end of the plank and looked down at the water. He was actually a good swimmer, when he didn't accidentally fall in. He tried to judge the distance between the ship and the island that wasn't too far off. He could swim to that... maybe.

"Zala, you lying bastard!" Rey screamed, trying to break free of the crew that was holding him back. "You promised he'd go free!"

"Don't impugn my honor, boy," Athrun said with a laugh. "I agreed he's go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

Kira just rolled his eyes. Rey was being stupid again and Athrun was being a witty ass, no big shock there. He was more preoccupied in trying to get his hands free of the bonds. Shinn had reassured him that he was a good swimmer. However, from what Kira had seen, it wasn't a surprise that he was a little more than skeptical. He watched as the crew members gagged Rey and thought that it was a big improvment.

"Oh, let's have the dress back before you die," Athrun said to Shinn, holding out his hand.

Shinn smiled and ripped the dress of, revealing a pair of trousers and an undershirt underneath. He tossed the dress back to Athrun and hissed, "It goes with your black heart."

"Oh, it's still warm," Athrun said with a chuckle, pressing the fabric to his cheek. He tossed it over to Lacus who smiled widely.

Shinn walked back to the edge of the plank, reading himself to dive. He was debating on wither to make a show of it, just to spite Athrun, or just jump. His choice was made for him, however, when Djibril stomped on the plank, making it wobble enough to make Shinn loose his balance. Shinn fell off and right into the water with a huge plash. Kira panicked and tried to get free of Yzak and Dearka, but they pushed him right over to the plank with a nasty grin.

"I really hoped we were past all this," Kira said to Athrun.

"Kira, Kira," Athrun said with a sigh, putting his arm around Kira. "Did you not notice? That's the same island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Kira said simply.

"Maybe you'll be able to conger up another miraculous escape?" Athrun suggested with an evil chuckle. "But I bet not." Athrun drew his sword, as did the rest of the crew, and started to push Kira to the plank.

"Um, last time you marooned me you left me with a pistol and a single shot," Kira said, hoping to buy some time.

"You're right," Athrun said, sheathing his sword. "Where is Kira's pistol?"

Luna came up to Athrun and handed him Kira's pistol and sword. Athrun smirked and walked onto the plank as well, albeit he was closer to the ship. Kira's mind was kicked into overdrive. He was trying to buy time so that he could figure a way out of this mess…

"Um, since there are two of us," Kira said, looking down into the water to see if he could find Shinn. "Why not be a gentleman and give us a pair of pistols."

"You'll get one pistol," Athrun snapped. "And you can be a gentleman and shoot your lover and then starve to death yourself!"

Athrun laughed evilly and shucked the pistol and sword into the water. Kira dove in after them, knowing full well that this could be a suicide mission. His arms were still bound, so unless he got his sword, he would have no way of getting back to the surface. He saw his effects sitting on a rock and grabbed them. Using the rock as leverage, he pushed off it and managed to make it back to the surface.

* * *

Shinn collapsed onto the beach, Kira right behind him. He saw the rope that had bound Kira's hands tossed next to him. He sat up and saw Kira staring at the Archangel as it sailed off. Kira growled and turned his back to the sight.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Kira growled, going onto the beach and into the forest.

"Wait, you were marooned on their island before, weren't you?" Shinn asked, following Kira. "So we can escape the same way you did then!"

"Listen, Shinn," Kira snapped, turning to face Shinn. "The Archangel is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden somewhere on your person… unlikely… Young Rey will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But, you're Captain Kira Yamato!" Shinn cried, walking over to Kira, who knocked on one of the trees. He followed Kira as the brunet seemed to be counting paces. "You vanished under the eye of seven agents on the ZAFT Trading Company! You were able to escape from the port without firing a shot!" Shinn stood right in front of Kira and grabbed his shoulders, stopping his incessant bouncing. "Are you the Pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time…" Kira sighed and pushed Shinn a few paced away from where they were. "Last time I was here for a grand total of three days, alright? Last time…" Kira reached down and opened a hidden door that lead down to a cellar like room. "The Rum Runners used this place to hide their stores. They came by and I managed to barter my way onto their boat and hitched a ride back to land. Of course, they have long since been out of business." Kira held up a bottle of rum to Shinn from the cellar. "You can probably thank your friend Durandal for that."

"So that's it then?" Shinn asked, extremely disappointed. "That's the secrete of the grand adventure of the infamous Kira Yamato? You spent three days, laying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Pirate's life, lad," Kira said, handing Shinn a bottle as he walked off.

* * *

Shinn smiled as Kira sat down next to him on the grass. He rested his head against the brunet's shoulder and looked into the blazing fire that kept them warm. He felt Kira's arm wrap around his waist and his smile brightened. Maybe being marooned wasn't so bad.

"So, how do you know the Pirate's Code?" Kira asked, taking a sip from the rum bottle.

"I read all about Pirates," Shinn said wistfully. "I'm in the same position as Athrun. I wanted to get out of being the Governor's son. I needed to be free. That's why Kazuki, my brother, and I always loved Pirates. For the freedom to go where we want to…"

"It's not always like that," Kira said with a chuckle. "Sure, it's fun to be free… but it's dangerous. There are Pirates, like me, who are wanted men in every country of the world."

"Well, I'm sure that when you get the Archangel back, you'll be the most feared Pirated in these waters," Shinn said with a smile.

"Ah, not just these water's, lad, the entire ocean," Kira said with a chuckle. "No, of the entire world! Go wherever we want to go. That's what a ship is, love. It's not just a keel and deck and sails, no, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship _is_… what the Archangel really is… is freedom."

"Ahh…" Shinn said, leaning a little closer to Kira. "Then it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island…"

"Well, the company is infinitely better than last time," Kira said, tightening his hold on Shinn.

"To freedom!" Shinn said, holding up his bottle.

"To the Archangel," Kira said, clinking the glasses together. A devilish smile then found it's way to his face as he said, "To us."

Shinn chuckled as Kira kissed him passionately. Shinn wrapped his arms around Kira's neck as the brunet slowly lowered them into the grass, not once breaking the kiss. Maybe being marooned wasn't so bad after all…?

* * *

Kira awoke the next morning with a terrible lassitude in his limbs. He groaned and turned over a little, wanting to snuggle closer to the warm body he fell asleep with the night before. However, there was nothing there. It was then that a strong burning smell reached Kira's nose. He jumped up and saw Shinn chucking boxes into a large fire. He heard glass break and then the fire exploded a little bit. Now, Kira liked explosions as much as the next guy, but that shattering glass could only mean one thing…

"NOT GOOD!" Kira screamed, pulling his trousers on as he stood up. Shinn started to walk down to the beach, a satisfied smile on his face. Kira ran over to the fire, hysterical. "What are you doing? You burnt the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone!" Shinn said, looking out onto the horizon.

"But why is the rum gone?" Kira cried, running over to Shinn.

"ONE!" Shinn snapped, turning back to Kira. He had no idea how Kira could not be hung over after all that rum he had the night before. "Rum is a vile drink that can turn even the most civilized men into animals! Two, that signal is over 1000 feet high. The ENTIRE Royal Navy is out searching for me. Do think there is any chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Kira repeated, pretending to not have heard a word Shinn said.

"You'll see, Kira," Shinn said, taking a seat on the sand. "Give it an hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Kira grumbled, hand going to his pistol. He loved Shinn, he proved that more than well enough last night. However, burning the rum crossed the line. Kira stalked off to the opposite side of the beach, grumbling all the while. He couldn't believe Shinn did that. Rum was a Pirate staple! Just because he was a light weight who couldn't handle his drink, it didn't mean that Kira was as well.

"'Oh, it must be _terrible_ for you to be on this island'," Kira said in a rather bad impression of Shinn. "Yeah, well IT IS NOW!" Kira got to the stop of a large-ish hill and looked on the other side of the island. Sure enough, there was a ship already anchored with white sails. "There'll be no living with him after this…"

* * *

"But we must to rescue Rey!" Shinn snapped at his father.

"No, you are safe," Fumihiko said, walking past Shinn and over to Durandal. "We will return to Orb immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then you condemn him to death!" Shinn snapped, making his father stop and turn to face him.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," Fumihiko said with a sigh. "But so was his decision to engage in piracy!"

"To rescue me!" Shinn cried. "To make sure nothing happened to me!"

"Um, if I may be so bold as to say," Kira said, interjecting into the conversation. He may not like Rey all that much, but if he was important to Shinn, he was important to Kira. "The Angel was in bad shape after the battle, it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Come on, Commodore, think about it. The Archangel. The last _real_ Pirate threat in Orb waters, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?"

"By remembering that I serve others, not only myself," Durandal quipped before walking away.

"Commodore, please," Shinn begged. Durandal merely walked away and below deck. Shinn then looked up to the wheel, only to see a familiar face. "Soushi!"

"Shinn, it's good to see you again," Soushi said with a smile as Shinn ran over to him. "How's me favorite brother-in-law?"

"Wait, you and Kazuki actually got married?" Shinn asked, getting giddy.

"Weddings? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Kira said, getting swishy again. He then noticed the look that Soushi and Fumihiko were giving him and he smiled sheepishly. "I know, I know. Clap him in irons?"

"Soushi, please, if you're Captain, over ride Durandal's decision!" Shinn begged, giving Soushi his puppy dog eyes.

"I can't do that, Shinn, I'm sorry," Soushi said, looking a the wheel.

"He can't, but I can," Fumihiko said with a sigh.

"Father…" Shinn breathed in disbelief.

"I won't have another man's blood on my hands," Fumihiko said, turning to Kira. "Kira, you will stay at the helm and give us directions to Tatsumiya Island. Then, you will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating every meaning of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'. Is that clear?"

"Transparently, Sir," Kira said with a chuckle.

* * *

oh, i loved writing this~

Shinn and Kira sittin' in a tree... well, on an island, marooned with no chance of escape, making love, and drinking rum! it's the perfect plan~

lols, Kira, you are SO right. there'll be no living with Shinn now...

ah, you'll find a way!

till next time

~Kat


	13. Chapter 12: Tatsumiya Take 2

**A/N:** lack of sleep... getting to me... this will be crack...

* * *

Chapter 12: Tatsumiya Take 2

Dearka groaned as he mopped up brig. Rey and the crew were there, but Rey was in a cell all by himself. He leaned against the bars, eager to get Dearka's attention.

"You knew Rau La Crueste?" Rey asked casually.

"Yeah, I knew Crusty Crueste," Dearka said with a sigh, halting his mop. "It never sat right with him, what we did to Kira. The mutiny and all. That's why he sent a piece of the treasure off to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. And remain to be cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Yzak muttered.

"Good man," Mu quipped.

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain," Dearka said as Yzak came to stand next to him.

"Didn't sit well with the Captain at all," Yzak echoed. He nudged Dearka and said, "Tell them what Athrun did."

"I'm telling the story!" Dearka snapped. He took a deep breath and turned back to Rey. "So what the Captain did… he tied a cannon to his boot. And the last we saw of Rau La Crueste was him sinking into the black oblivion of Davie Jones' Locker. Of course… it was only after that that we realized we needed his blood to lift the curse…"

"It's what we call ironic," Yzak said casually. He and Dearka both started to laugh, but were quickly stopped when they heard a cough behind them. Athrun stood there, waiting impatiently.

"Bring him," Athrun said, chucking the keys at Yzak.

* * *

"I don't like this situation at all," Durandal said as they rowed for the Island. He had seen that the deck of the Archangel was empty and shuddered. "Any attempt to storm the cave could result in an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Kira said, moving to sit next to Durandal. "You let me go in there, I'll convince Zala to send his men out in their little boats, and then get back on the Eternal and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons. What do you have to loose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Durandal said, not taking his eyes off the cave. He saw something yellow jump off the Archangel and jolted up, nearly making the boat capsize. "What was that?"

"Cagalli!" Kira cried, also standing. "Commodore, that is my sister, one of my crew who is not a cursed zombie freak. You let us in there and handle Zala and his crew, and there'll be no harm to foul to your crew, eh? What do you say to that?"

"I say trust him, Commodore," Kazuki said with a smirk, his crimson eyes glittering. "He did bring Shinn back safely. It's the least we can do, I think. And to make sure he stays on task, I'll go with him."

"Fine," Durandal said reluctantly, letting Kazuki and Kira off onto another boat. "Good luck, Kazuki."

"Oh, just so you know, Durandal…" Kazuki said, as soon as they were far enough away from Durandal. "I'm not Kazuki!"

"Shinn!" Durandal cried, reaching out over the edge of the boat. This only succeeded in him capsizing the boat.

* * *

"No reason to fret," Dearka said as Rey was led into the cavern, Athrun at the lead, apple in hand. "Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood, and it'll be over."

"No mistakes this time," Meyrin snapped. "He's only half Crueste! We spill it all!"

"Well, I guess there is a reason to fret," Dearka whispered to Yzak.

Rey was led up to the stone chest and held down by Luna and Meyrin. Rey tried to struggle and get free, but those girls had a firm grip. Athrun grabbed the gold dagger from the chest as the crew began to chant and rave again. Athrun decided that there was no use for a long winded speech. Just as he began the incantation, Kira made his way through the crowd, slowly making everyone stop. Athrun looked at him in horror and stopped talking.

"It's not possible…" Athrun said, looking at what he knew had to be a ghost.

"Not probable," Kira corrected him.

"Where's Shinn?" Rey demanded.

"He's safe, just like I promised," Kira said with a smile. "And you're all set to die for him like _you_ promised! So we're all men of our word, really."

"Shut up! You're next!" Athrun snapped, putting the dagger to Rey's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Kira said, making Athrun stop.

"No, I really think I do," Athrun said with a smirk.

"You're funeral," Kira said innocently. Athrun sighed and took the blade away.

"Why don't I want to be doing that?" Athrun asked, if only to humor the brunet.

"Because, the prime of the royal navy is waiting just off shore," Kira said, walking up to Athrun. "Waiting for you."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" the small guard from the first chapter asked as they waiting in the row boats just off the shore.

"We're going to wait here for the pirates to come out, unawares," the fat guard said. "Then, we catch them in the crossfire, and send them down to see old hob."

"I know what we're doing," the small guard said, "But why aren't we doing what Mr. Yamato said to do, with the cannons?"

"Because it was Mr. Yamato who suggested it," Durandal said with a sigh.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?" the small guard asked.

* * *

"Just hear me out, mate," Kira said to Athrun. "You send you men rowing off to the Eternal, your men do what they do best, and I promise you Uncle Fanny's aunt there you are with two ships. And there you are, with the start of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grander ship as your flag ship, and who's to argue? But, make me Captain of the Archangel, I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of my plunder, and you'll be able to call yourself… _Commodore_ Zala, savvy?"

"I guess in exchange you want me to _not_ kill the whelp?" Athrun asked.

"No, no, by all means, kill the whelp," Kira said with a smile. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," Kira said, taking a hand full of the coins. "Until you've killed Durandal's men. Every. Last. One." Kira dropped the coins back into the chest one by one, staring Athrun down.

Rey watched Kira's hand carefully. He saw Kira had one last coin in his hands and was about to drop it. But, Kira used a quick slight of hand and the coin was gone. Rey understood what he was doing now. And apparently so did Shinn and Cagalli. They both settled down from where they were hiding on the outcropping. Rey decided it would be best to play along. He started to struggle and glared at Kira.

"You've been planning this since the beginning!" Rey snapped. "Ever since you learned my name!"

"Ummm…. Yeah!" Kira said with a smile.

"I want 50% of your plunder," Athrun said, standing up.

"15," Kira bargained.

"40."

"25!" Kira said. Athrun looked at him wearily. "I'll buy you a hat. A really BIG hat… Commodore."

"We have an accord," Athrun said, shaking Kira's hand. They turned to the crew and smirked.

"Men, to the boats!" Kira shouted. He then stopped and looked at Athrun. "Right, sorry, you call the shots…"

"Gents, take a walk," Athrun said, getting his men to walk out of the cave.

"Not to the boats…?" Kira asked, seeing his plan going right down the drain.

Yzak and Dearka were about the leave the cavern, when they were stopped by Djibril. The blond handed the men parasols and the dresses that they found and smirked.

* * *

Commodore Athrun Zala... i like the sound of that!

Kira: I don't!

Athrun: I do!

Me: And me makes three! Kira, you are overruled!

Athrun: And you makes two, not three...

Me: Oh... well, it's three in the morning, shush!

Athrun: *sighs* let's draw the curtain on this chapter, shall we?

Kira: Oh! I know how! *takes a sword, grabs the rope for the curtain, cuts the rope, and sails up to the rafters as the curtain plumets to the ground*

Athrun: He must be the worst Pirate i've ever heard of...

Me: but you HAVE heard of him~


	14. Chapter 13: Ambush

**A/N:** Kira: *being swishy like Sparrow* Kat fell asleep! SO, ON WITH THE SHOW! *shoots pistol into the air*

* * *

Chapter 13: Ambush

The full moon came out from behind the clouds, washing the entire bay in moonlight. The entire crew of the Archangel walked along the floor of the bay, their skeleton forms taking no abuse from the water. They all came up under the Eternal and then to the surface.

Durandal watched the mouth of the cave carefully. He saw a boat come out, as did the rest of the men. They all raised their guns, but Durandal told them to stand down, seeing at the figures in the boats were in dresses and assumed to be female. Yzak and Dearka rowed into the bay, Yzak slightly giddy.

"You know, this is just what the Greeks did to Troy," Yzak said. "Except they weren't in dresses…"

The crew started to climb up the anchor ropes, confident that now they would not be seen but Durandal's men…

* * *

Fumihiko walked over to the Captain's stateroom, where Shinn had been placed earlier for safekeeping. He knocked on the doors and called to Shinn.

"Shinn, I do believe you made a good decision today," Fumihiko said with a sigh. "But, even a good decision made for the wrong reasons can be a bag decision… Shinn? Are you listening to me? Shinn?"

"Dad, why are you talking to yourself?" Kazuki asked, coming up behind Fumihiko.

"Kazuki?" Fumihiko asked, turning to see his other son there. "But, you went out with… but then who's in here?"

Fumihiko opened the doors, only to find no one there. Turned around, only to see a battle beginning on the deck. The most horrific skeleton like creatures that Fumihiko had ever seen were battling his crew. Kazuki shouted for his father to stay inside as he drew his sword and jumped right into the fray. Fumihiko wanted to help his son, but was pushed back into the stateroom by Soushi.

* * *

Kira looked about at the treasure in the cavern. He had to admit, there was a lot of very nice things here. He even saw a gold, ruby ring. It could make a nice engagement ring…? Kira slipped it into his pocket slyly. He could spend all day in there and not get bored. Rey, on the other hand, was loosing his patients, as was Cagalli and Shinn.

"You know, Kira, I thought I had you figured out," Athrun said with a smile. "Turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest," Kira said with a chuckle. He began to walk up to Athrun as he said, "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…" Kira looked right at Rey and said, "stupid."

With that, Kira grabbed the sword from the nearest pirate still in the room and kicked him into the water. He tossed the sword over to Rey, who caught it. Athrun pulled out his sword and began to duel with Kira. Rey managed to get the Pirate he was sparing with to cut the ropes on his hands, making it easier for Rey to fight.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate!" Athrun said as he got Kira at a short standstill. "There be monsters here!"

"I have an idea," Shinn said, motioning for Cagalli to follow him out of the cave.

Cagalli managed to row over to the Archangel without being seen. She climbed up to the empty deck and get on without a hitch. Of course, that was until She slipped on a bit of water and fell over, making a rather loud thump. It was loud enough to alert the two pirates guarding the brig.

Cagalli ran down one level, only to hear the Pirates coming up. She hid behind a couple of crates as the Pirates ran up onto the deck. Cagalli then ran down into the brig, ready to spring the rest of the crew.

"It's Cagalli!" Mu cried as she got the keys.

* * *

The battle onboard the Eternal raged on. One of the crew was brave enough to make it over to the warning bell and ring it before he was stabbed. Durandal heard the bell toll and realized that the pirates were already on the ship. He called for the men to row back to the ship, just as the Pirates started to fire the Eternal's cannons.

* * *

"You can't beat me, Kira!" Athrun said, kicking Kira to the ground.

Kira's sword spun away from him, past Athrun. Athrun just stood there, chuckling. Kira managed to stand and grabbed Athrun's sword and stabbed him with it. Athrun just looked at it and chuckled. He then took the sword out of his stomach and spun it around, stabbing Kira in the chest.

Time seemed to have stopped for a split second. Shinn saw Kira, stumbling back as his life seeped away from him. Now he was mad. He leaped down from the outcropping and grabbed Kira's sword. He ran towards Athrun, ready to chop his head off, when Kira stumbled back into the moonlight.

"Well, that's interesting," Kira said, looking at himself in a skeleton form. Athrun looked at him, puzzled. Kira grinned and rolled the coin he had taken between his fingers. "Couldn't resist, mate."

"You sneaky little!" Athrun cried, looking for his sword, only to realize that it was stuck in Kira.

"You know what else is interesting?" Kira asked, pulling the sword from his chest. "It's two on one and you have no weapon."

Athrun looked at Kira quizzically before he turned around and saw Shinn, ready to attack. Athrun rolled out of the way and grabbed a sword from a pile of weapons he landed near. The fight resumed, but now Athrun had two swords to deal with instead of just one. Athrun knew he was going to be rather outmatched. Shinn was good, no doubt about that. And he and Kira were always on par with each other. Now, with two very skilled swordsman against him, Athrun wasn't sure how long he could hold out. However, he just needed to stall long enough to figure something out…

Rey, on the other hand, was finding his opponent rather easy. The Pirate he was up against had a cornucopia of explosives with him, suggesting that he was more of a long range fighter, not hand to hand combat. So, when the Pirate tossed one of the explosives at Rey, he managed to catch it before it went off. Rey then saw that the Pirate was in his skeleton form and smirked. He stuffed the grenade into the Pirate's chest and pushed him back out of the moonlight. The Pirate realized that the bomb was stuck inside him and ran for it before he exploded himself. Rey smirked at his triumph and turned, seeing something come into the cave. He turned, about to attack, when he realized it was Cagalli.

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked, running over to Rey.

"Athrun tried to kill Kira and now he has his hands full with Kira and Shinn," Rey said, summarizing it rather sweetly. He turned to watch Athrun taking on Kira and Shinn for a moment.

"Who's side is Kira on?" Cagalli snapped.

"Ours, at the moment," Rey said, running over to the chest.

Kira managed to get Athrun backed up against a wall. Athrun chuckled and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Shinn. Kira growled and put the coin in his hands, cut his palm, and tossed the coin to Rey before pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Athrun.

"That won't do any good, Kira," Athrun said, chuckling at the gun.

"Yes it will!" Rey said, dropping two bloody coins into the chest.

Athrun stopped dead, almost dropping his gun in shock. He could feel the curse lift, just like that. He felt the cold air of the cave on his skin, the wet from the water that soaked through his boots, even the small pain from the small cuts and nicks Kira made on him during the duel. He was even more shocked, however, when he felt the rush of emotions when he saw Cagalli not too far away from the chest. She was looking between Athrun and Kira, her eyes pleading.

"Don't make me kill you in front of her," Kira said, cocking his gun. "Put. It. Down."

"Kira, I'll admit defeat," Athrun said, tossing his gun away. "You beat me for on—AAHH! You said you wouldn't shoot me!" Athrun fell down to one knee, gripping the new bullet hole in his calf.

"I said I wouldn't kill you," Kira said with a smirk, blowing the smoke off the top of his gun. "I was waiting for ten years to do that to you. It's for taking my ship."

"Ahgg… Fair enough," Athrun said, wincing in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Shinn asked, leading Kira away from Athrun as Cagalli ran to him.

"Because, I can't kill my perspective brother-in-law with my sister right there," Kira said with a chuckle. "It would not make for pleasant Christmas dinners. Besides, even the worst deserve a second chance."

~*Meanwhile*~

Kazuki pushed back two of the Pirates he was dueling against. He had no idea why they would not die already! They were all bones, for Christ's sake! He had made plenty of lethal blows to the Pirates, especially when they looked like humans when the moonlight wasn't on them. But why did they not die?

The battle stopped suddenly when all the pirates turned back into humans. Not only was the crew of the Eternal shocked, but so where the pirates. They looked up to see the moon still shining, and only one answer came to mind. The curse was lifted. Several of the pirates fell over, dead. The others that were still alive dropped their weapons in surrender.

"Men, the ship is ours!" Kazuki shouted to the crew.

The crew began to rejoice as they pirates were all herded up and stored in the brig. Kazuki smiled and felt Soushi embrace him from behind. They were glad that this was over and that it turned in their favor. But now, Kazuki was worried about how Shinn was doing.

"Come on, let's get over to the cave and get Shinn," Kazuki said, going over to one of the boats.

* * *

Kira: *chuckling like a mad man*

Athrun: *groans* did you enjoy shooting me?

Kira: Oh yes... *still acting all swishy*

Athrun: Can you stop all the... swishy-ness? You're making my stomach churn...

Kira: but mate, I'm Captain Kira Yamato!

Athrun: *groans* KIRA! You're only captain in the story! let it go!

Kira: *epic pout*

ONE CHAPTER LEFT!


	15. Chapter 14: Is it really over?

**A/N:** Athrun: Kira's gone insane. So let's just begin...

* * *

Chapter 14: Is it really over?

"Is it really over?" Athrun asked, wincing as Cagalli managed to pry the bullet from his leg.

"What, the battle, the curse, or the extraction of the bullet?" Kira asked, coming to sit down next to Athrun.

"All of the above," Athrun said with a meek smile.

"Yeah, it's over," Kira said, patting Athrun on the shoulder. "But, there are still some loose ends to tie up."

"Like?" Cagalli asked as she tore strips of fabric from one of the old gowns in the cavern.

"Like the possession of the Archangel, for instance," Kira said, looking to Athrun. "And what to do with the gold."

"Take the ship, mate, you earned it," Athrun said with a sigh.

"And a crew?" Kira asked. "There is no why in hell am going to take that crew back with me. They're all creatures of habit."

"That's true, that's true," Athrun agreed. "But so am I."

"Well, Cagalli will sort you out rather quickly," Kira said, motioning to his sister.

"Are you saying you'll let me back on that ship?" Athrun asked incredulously. "After everything I did to you and Shinn?"

"Like I said, Cagalli will sort you out quick enough," Kira said with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Shinn asked, walking over to Kira. He sat down and made himself comfortable on Kira's lap. "I know you think he deserves a second chance, but that's giving him a bit too much leash, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's no leash at all," Cagalli said, wrapping her arms around Athrun's neck.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Kira said with a smirk.

"How about we get out of here?" Rey asked, coming over to the group.

"Good idea!" Kira said, picking Shinn up bridal style as he stood. "To the Archangel!"

"Not so fast!" Kazuki snapped from the entrance of the cave. He held up a gun to Kira, making Kira release Shinn. "Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, you are both under arrest."

"Captain, if you please," Kira and Athrun said in unison.

* * *

Kira and Athrun stood at the gallows, staring at the nooses in front of them. It only made sense that what they began together was going to end with them together. Kira looked out in the crowd as the list of offenses was read off for the two. He saw Shinn, Kazuki, and Soushi standing near their father with Durandal near them. Kira sighed as the man reading the offenses dragged on. Where they really THAT many things between the two of them? He didn't remember impersonating a member of the guard… oh wait, impersonating a church cleric he remembered. That was fun…

"This is wrong," Shinn breathed. He felt his father's eyes on him.

"Commodore Durandal is bound by the law," Fumihiko said.

Shinn growled under his breath. He couldn't believe this. He had to stand here and watch the man he loved be hung. It wasn't right! It just wasn't right! Something on the top of the wall cause Shinn's eyes. He looked up, only to see Cagalli wink at him. He smiled and nudged his brother. Kazuki caught his eye and winked back.

"Father, I can't watch this," Shinn said before he ran off, away from the scene, pretending to cry.

Kira watched as Shinn ran off into the fort. He should have expected as much. He would have liked to see Shinn in his final moments. But if that was not to be, then it was not to be. Oh well. He felt Athrun nudge him and looked over to his old friend. Athrun was staring at the top of the wall, very intently to be precise. Kira looked to where Athrun was staring and had to suppress a gasp. There were two figures standing there with arrows pointed right at them. Instinctively, he took a step back, only to be shoved to the noose by the executioner. The noose went around their neck and Kira silently prayed for mercy from whatever god would listen to him. He looked over to Athrun, who had his eyes closed and his head held high. The only way to die was with dignity, he thought. Kira closed his eyes, envisioning Shinn's smiling face as the floor was pulled out from beneath him.

To Kira's shock, his neck wasn't snapped by the rope. Instead, he fell right through the floor and onto the ground. He looked at the noose, only to see that the rope had been severed. He looked over to see Athrun in the same state of shock that he was in. Before he could say a word, an arrow landed between the two. They looked to each other and then up at the two figures on top of the wall. Cagalli and Shinn high-fived each other before running off. Athrun and Kira just chuckled and used the arrow between them to cut the bonds on their hands.

Once free, both men made a run for the battlements. The crowd started screaming and dispersed as the guards started to run in. However, when they're up against two of the most feared and unpredictable Pirate Captains to ever set to sails, there was no contest. Athrun and Kira managed to work their way past the guards with a practiced ease. They even managed to snag two swords from the guards on their way.

"Kira! Athrun!" Shinn called from the battlements. "Quickly!"

"If you can't tell, we're a little hung up!" Kira said as the guards surrounded the four of them.

"I anticipated some sort of ill-conceived escape attempt," Durandal said, coming over to Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Cagalli. Athrun put a protective arm around Cagalli while Kira stood in front of Shinn. "But, not from you, Shinn, and you even less, Princess of Carpentaria."

"Commodore," Cagalli said curtly.

"Put your weapons down!" Fumihiko snapped when he saw Shinn. "For God's sake, put them down!"

"Where's the ship?" Kira whispered to Shinn.

"Waiting off the coast," Shinn whispered back.

Kira smirked and nudged Athrun, tapping in a code against his palm. Athrun also smirked and made Durandal look at them strangely. The Commodore wondered what was going to happen now. Was it yet another attempt to escape? Or where they planning something else.

"Shinn, come here," Fumihiko demanded.

"You don't know your place, Shinn," Durandal snapped.

"Yes I do," Shinn said, moving to stand between Kira and Durandal. "It's between you and him."

"Shinn, is this where your heart lies?" Fumihiko asked, his voice very disappointed.

"Yes, it is," Shinn said, taking Kira's hand.

"Well, this is a surprise…" Fumihiko said with a sigh, looking down at the ground.

"What do we do, Sir?" Durandal asked, looking to Fumihiko for just a second too long.

In the split second that Durandal turned around, Kira and Athrun took that chance to run. Athrun picked up Cagalli and ran for the edge, jumping off into the water below. Kira and Shinn followed three seconds later, diving into the same spot that Shinn fell in when they met. The four swam for the ship as fast as they could, leaving the guards in shock on the battlements.

"Commodore, leave them be," Fumihiko said with a groan when he saw Kazuki and Soushi also gone.

"Sir?" Durandal asked, looking a the deck of the Archangel.

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Shinn were lifted onto the deck by the rest of the crew, Kazuki and Soushi. Fumihiko already guessed that Kazuki had followed his brother on to the ship. He just sighed and turned his back to the water.

"Governor, the ship!" Durandal snapped, turning back to look at Fumihiko.

"What ship, Commodore?" Fumihiko asked with a smile. "Sometimes it's best to turn a blind eye."

* * *

Kira collapsed on the deck of the Archangel, thoroughly exhausted. He looked over to see Athrun already on his feet, embracing Cagalli so tightly that she couldn't breath. Kira just chuckled and stood up. He went over to Athrun and placed a threatening hand on his shoulder.

"Let's make one thing clear, Athrun," Kira said, making the deck go silent. "If you ever even so much as _think_ the word mutiny, I'll throw you overboard before you can say 'parle'. Second, if you ever dare to hurt Cagalli, I _will_ castrate you, savvy?"

"Yes, Captain," Athrun said with a smile.

"Captain," Murrue said from the wheel. "The Angel is your again."

"Yes, it is," Kira said, going to the wheel.

Murrue handed him his hat and put his jacket on his shoulders. Kira smiled and rubbed the wheel. He couldn't believe it. The Angel was really his again. Not only that, but he had the love of his life with him. He looked at Shinn from the helm and smiled at him.

"There's only one thing left to be dealt with," Kira said, jumping down from the helm. He walked over to Shinn, took his hand, and got down to one knee. "Now, beating around the bush is not my style, you know that, so I'll just say it." He took out the ring that he snagged from the cavern and held it up to Shinn. "Shinn Asuka, would you marry me?"

The deck stood silent as they waited for Shinn's answer. It seemed that everyone's breath was held for a long minute. Kazuki silently wished that Shinn would say yes. Or else there would have been no point to the life threatening rescue. Kira also wished that Shinn would say yes. He loved Shinn so much. For Kira, life would not be worth living anymore if he didn't have Shinn at his side.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Shinn said, still in a state of shock. To be perfectly honest, he had only know Kira for just under three weeks. And as he was raised, it was only proper for two people to know each other much long then that before marriage was even considered. But…

"Then say yes," Kira suggested with a smile.

'_Oh to HELL with how I was raised!'_ "Yes!" Shinn cried happily, making the entire crew cheer.

Kira slipped the ring onto Shinn's finger as he stood. Shinn wrapped his arms around Kira's neck and pulled the brunet into a loving kiss. The crew cheered for them, happy that their captain finally found someone to spend his life with. That might even make him settle down.

"Looks like we're going to be having a wedding on board this ship!" Athrun said with a chuckle.

"Looks like it!" Kira said with a smile, looking back to Athrun.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_Ahhh, *nearly gags* i hate happy endings... but i could not, in good conscious, kill Athrun. i just couldn't...

Athrun: Thank you!

Me: anyway, that's the end~ I hope you all enjoyed it~ If you want, and if you give me the proper prompt, i'll consider making a few little side chapters to this, either before the story started or after it ended. just give me a shout with the review button below!

Kira: Wait, that means i can't be captain? *epic pout*

Me: *sighs* we'll see, Kira, we'll see...

Kira: YES!


End file.
